AtonmenTale
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: After bringing monsters to the surface Frisk throws it all away and now is paying the price. Meanwhile Ten heroes from two different worlds find themselves thrown into the underground for reasons unknown. Will they be able help Frisk undo this tragic tale? A triple crossover between Undertale, Fire Emblem and Sonic the hedgehog. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

AtonemenTale

Chapter 1

 **Oh boy! Here we Go! From what I'm given to understand Undertale is attracting some weird crossovers well let's see it get weirder than THIS. This is really in honor of my sister science it's close to her birthday and I know she loves Undertale so I decided to write a story about it. Thing is I'm not a Undertale person so I had to put in characters I really like to keep me motivated to write. At first I had an interesting idea for foreshadowing something for the Fates of S.T.E.A.M. involving Robin, then I had a urge to write something about Sonic soooooo here we are. Please don't hate. I do not own Undertale, Fire Emblem or Sonic the Hedgehog or the characters.**

Chapter 1: Megalomaniac

" _I don't want to do this…"_

" _Sure you do! Why did you RESET in the first place? Because you were bored that's why! Now look at all the fun we're having!"_

" _Mom...Papyrus...Undyne...Everyone…"_

" _Oh, get over it already! Flirting with everything to solve all your problems is disgusting anyway! Now hurry up and kill that stupid comedian already!"_

" _No! I already lost so many friends!"_

MERCY

"you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal."

" _Sans…"_

" _What on earth are you doing?"_

"i know how hard it must be…to make that choice. to go back on everything, you've worked up to."

" _I'm sorry…*sniff* I ruined everything…"_

" _Correction: You're_ _ **about**_ _to ruin everything you dolt!"_

"i want you to know...that I won't let it go to waist."

" _Sans, please…"_

" _Kill him!"_

"...c'mere pal."

…

STAB

"… _Thank you…Sans…I'm sorry..."_

"geeettttttt dunked on!"

" _Good bye…"_

" _You freaking idiot! See what happens when…wait what are you…"_

"if we really are friends…you won't come back."

" _I…I won't…I just need to-_

" _Oh, I see what you're up to! You did that knowing he would kill you so you can reset!"_

" _Wha-why can't I...?"_

" _Heh, he, heh…You seem confused…"_

" _Huh?"_

" _ **DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU WERE THE ONE IN CONTROL?"**_

" _What do you mean?"_

CONTINUE

" _No…"_

" _Yes."_

…

"heya. you look frustrated about something."

" _You don't know the half of it you, stupid skeleton."_

" _Please, don't do this!"_

"guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

" _If you don't want to kill him then just get out of the way and let me!"_

" _Please!"_

"it's a beautiful day outside."

" _Please…"_

"birds are singing, flowers are blooming…"

" _No…"_

"on days like these, kids like you…"

" _No!"_

"Should be burning in hell."

" _NOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Chrom opened his eyes to find himself in a place he had never seen before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Well, one of you is awake."

He quickly turned around.

"Hey."

"Robin? Where are we?"

"Question of my life." The tactician sighed. "I just remember finishing my studies and next thing I know I woke up here."

"Are we the only ones here?"

"No." Robin replied pointing to Lucina, Morgan and Lissa slumped against a wall. "Don't worry they're just asleep. But what's really bizarre is who woke me up."

"What?"

"Oh, hey! One of your pals is up."

Chrom turned around to see who…or rather what was behind him.

He saw some blue creature with spikes on the back of his head wearing white gloves and red shoes.

Chrom just stared trying to process it.

"Not much of a talker, is he?"

"Er, who and what are you?"

"What? Never seen a hedgehog before?"

"What? Hedgehogs aren't blue! And they certainty can't talk!"

"Well maybe this one can!"

"Robin…your seeing this right?"

"Sure am. And hearing it." The tactician shrugged. "Now **believing** it, that's another matter entirely."

"How much did we drink today?"

"I don't drink remember? Well, judging how well your memory servers you I'd say you had a few."

"Oh, right. Because you take literally everything too seriously." Chrom said rolling his eyes.

"One of us has to."

"So are you two just gonna talk to each other or are ya going to interduce me?"

"Oh, sorry Sonic." Robin said. "This is Chrom, the Exalt of Yilisse."

"Nice to meet ya sire! I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Er, greetings."

"Hey, Sonic, what's going on?" a voice asked from another room.

"Hey Tails! One of Robin's friends just woke up!"

A creature with two tails a red creature with spiked gloves and a pink creature with a red headband walked in.

"Oh, hey there." the two-tailed creature smiled. "Your Chrom right? Robin told us all your names."

"And you are?"

"I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Knuckles the echidna. Just call me Knuckles." The red creature said.

"And I'm Amy Rose." The pink one greeted.

"It's a pleasure everyone…but is it alight if I ask where we are?"

"Wish we knew." Knuckles shrugged. "We all found ourselves in this strange lab just like you. Your buddy there just got up a few minutes ago. From what he said every one of us are in the same dumpster."

"Speaking of everyone, what happened your other friend…Shadow was it?" Robin asked looking back at the group.

"He went to keep looking around." Tails said.

"Ugh…"

Everyone turned to see Lucina start to stir.

Robin walked over to her and lightly rubbed her shoulder.

"Lucina, wake up."

"Mmmm…Robin?"

"You okay?"

"Where…"

Lucina then immediately notice the strangers next to her father.

"Wh-What are those things?!"

"Hey! Who are you calling things?!" Amy pouted.

"Look at it this way: Can you sincerely say that this is the weirdest thing we have ever seen?" Robin smirked.

The princess calmed down a bit at the thought.

"Well if you put it that way…"

"Not so loud…"

They then notice Lissa and Morgan waking up.

"Father? What's going-

Morgan stopped in mid-sentence looking at Sonic and his friends.

She and Lissa stared in disbelief.

"Oh, boy." Chrom sighed.

* * *

"Chaos Spear!"

BOOM

Shadow blew down a locked door and entered a large room filled with monitors. The black hedgehog scanned the area.

"Looks like a surveillance room…"

He found a key pad and pressed a few buttons. The screens changed showing a snowy area, a waterfall, a rocky area surrounded in flames and even a dark cave that had what looked like stars. But one thing stuck out in all of them.

"It's not just this building…every place that's being monitored has nobody in it. What's going on here?"

He kept looking until he found a strange hall.

That's when he finally found someone.

There was a young girl with brown hair and a blue shirt with a purple strip and what appeared to be a skeleton in a blue jacket.

"What?"

He couldn't make out what the skeleton was saying.

* * *

"listen. friendship…it's really great, right?"

" _It is…It really is…"_

" _Oh, please._

"let's quite fighting."

" _I really want to…"_

MERCY

" _I won't stop until I get rid of him you know. And until then you can suffer the pain of your dear friend killing you over and over."_

" _Fine…all the pain…all the insults…I deserve it for what I did!"_

* * *

"Green Hill Zone? What's that?" Morgan asked.

"Where we were hanging out before there was a burst of light that sent us here." Sonic shrugged.

"And you guys never heard of Yillise?" Lissa asked.

"Nope."

"Something tells me we were sent to another world. Again." Robin sighed.

"Well what a coincidence. Not our first time either." Sonic joked.

"Than what-

Before Lucina finished her sentence, everything went black.

When they opened their eyes, they were all slumped against the wall again and Sonic and his friends were on the ground. A black creature that looked like Sonic was with them now.

"Ugh, not again." Robin groaned.

"Hiuh? What was that?" Morgan asked.

"No idea. Suddenly everything goes black and then everything is the exact same as when we first woke up here." Tails said. "It happened quite a few times now."

"Dang it!" Knuckles grumbled punching a dent into the ground. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Easy there pal." Morgan said. "Some of the stuff here looks breakable."

"So, that's what's going on!" The black figure said getting up.

"Oh, hey Shadow." Sonic said to the newcomer. "All of Robin's pals woke up. Guy's this is Shadow."

"Uh, hi." Lissa said "My name-

"I know who you are, Robin told us." Shadow said. "More importantly I found something."

"Really? Lead the way." Robin said.

"It will take too long to get there. I'll just use this."

"Use what?" Morgan asked.

Shadow held up a red gem.

"Chaos Control!"

In a flash of light they were all transported to the surveillance room. Shadow looked at the door he blew down. It was perfectly intact like it never happened.

 _"I knew it."_

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

"And what's that gem for?" Lissa asked.

"That's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. "Each one gives you slight control over time and space. If you get all seven you can unlock infinite power."

"Incredable." Lucina said. "They sound like the five gemstones."

"Soooo, what did you want to show us?" Knuckles asked.

"Over here."

Shadow led them to the control and starred pressing buttons.

"Didn't Henry's world have this?" Lucina whispered.

"Yeah. Back at Buckingham Palace." Robin replied. (See Code Name FE Ch 4)

"Tails, can you do somthing about the sound quality?" Shadow asked.

"I'll give it a try."

Soon Shadow brought the monitor to the hall he saw earlier.

The others gazed at the figures in them.

"Is that...a skeleton?" Amy asked slightly paniking.

"That kid..." Robin said.

"She...she looks like Morgan..." Lucina said.

"Hold on...there!" Tails said after tampering with some wires. "Sound should be on."

"hmm. that expression…that's the expression of someone who died eleven times in a row. well give or take."

* * *

" _I assure you it would be a lot less if_ _ **someone**_ _would stop taking control at the last minute to offer mercy with the reply being you killing us! Hint, hint!"_

" _I won't let you…Sans is all I have left!"_

"there's nuance to this stuff. Don't think I'll be able to count very well from here. count for me, okay? we'll start at 12."

The girl held a knife in their hand.

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming…on days like these, kids like you…Should be burning in hell."

A red heart appeared on the human's chest as she rushed at the skeleton but he dodged the attack. Suddenly the heart turned blue and she was flung into a wall. When she saw the skeleton's eye turn glow they jumped to the side as a bunch of bones rose from the ground beneath her. The skeleton then spawned a oddly shaped skull that shot a blue laser out of it's mouth.

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Sonic asked.

"So that girl is being attacked by that creepy skeleton?" Lissa asked.

"That's what I suspected at first." Shadow replied. "But looking closely you can tell that he seems reluctant to fight while the kid is actively trying yo kill him..."

"No kidding." Sonic said as the watched the girl swing the knife. "This kid's out for blood! For somthing that doesn't even **have** blood!"

"Wait, look." Morgan said.

MERCY

Suddenly the girl dropped the knife to the floor. Their once red eye's turned hazel.

Robin took good note of that. It reminded him of somthing.

"you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be…to make that choice. to go back on everything, you've worked up to. i want you to know...that I won't let it go to waist."

"Oh, good! Sounds like they decided to stop fighting!" Morgan said.

"...c'mere pal." the skeleton said opening his arms.

The human ran right into them as they embraced her.

"Well, that's over." Knuckles said.

"No."

STAB

Before anyone could question Shadow the child was skewered by bones from the ground.

"geeettttttt dunked on!"

The heart on their chest shattered.

"if we really are friends…you won't come back."

"Well...That killed the mood." Lissa said trying not to look at the blood spewing out.

"How could he?! She surrendered...discarded her weapon and he just killed her when she was defenseless!" Lucina said in shock.

"She's coming back." Shadow said.

"How? Look at her! The poor girl was just impaled in at least six different places!" Chrom said.

"Uh, Chrom?"

"What?"

Robin pointed back at the monitor where they saw the girl's body disappear. Then a rectangular flat shape appeared. The writing on it said RESET.

"What is-

Before Sonic could finish asking everything went black.

Then they all found themselves in the same room as before.

"Again?" Lissa grumbled. "What's doing that?"

"You just saw it." Shadow said. "I don't know how or why by every time that kid dies time resets."

"Wait, time resets? What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Notice how we always end up in the same spot we woke up in and in the same position?"

"That could just be a coincidence." Morgan suggested.

"Not so. Look." Robin said pointing to the ground.

The others stared in confusion.

"Is somthing wrong with the floor?" Chrom asked.

"What's wrong is that nothing is wrong with it!"

"Context please?" Sonic said.

"Didn't Knuckles punch a dent in the floor when we last ended up here?"

"Hey, your right!" Tails said. "It's gone!"

"There's more." Shadow said. "When I first entered the surveillance room it was locked so a had to blow the door down. But when I sent us there with Chaos Control it was still in one piece."

"So that kid can control time?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe she also has one of those Chaos Ruby things." Morgan said. "You said earlier you can control time with them."

"Chaos **Emerald** not Ruby." Amy corrected.

"Are you sure? It looks ruby shaped to me."

"More importantly no it was not." Shadow said. "Chaos Control can only slow down and freeze time, not rewind it."

"Wait, if time re-winded how can we remember the events that happened prior to it?" Robin asked.

"Judging from what the skeleton said he remembers to." Tails said. "Did all they're fights go like that, because if they did then we're stuck in a infinite loop."

"I only saw one other besides the one we saw earlier." Shadow said. "But it did end differently. The human was closer to winning before they gave up this time..."

"Did the last fight end the same way?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. She offered the skeleton mercy but it ended with him killing the her. After that it all resets."

"So they just keep retrying the battle?" Morgan asked. "Talk about a sore looser."

"I don't think she wants to fight Morgan."

Everyone turned to Robin who was lost in thought.

"What do you mean? You saw the way she fought." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but then why would she keep trying to offer him mercy if she knew he would just kill her?"

"Good question." Sonic said with a hand on his chin. "You'd think after 11 times she would take the hint."

"Also...she seemed to be crying when she gave up..." Robin said. "And she...smiled when she was killed...not In the same way she was when fighting him...while doing that she seemed like someone else entirely."

"That look in you're eye says you're catching on to somthing." Chrom said.

"Chrom...do you remember when we fought Validar?"

"One of the many things I wish I could forget."

"Do you remember what I asked you to do if I fell under his control?"

Chrom sighed.

"You asked me to cut you down before you could hurt someone."

Sonic and his friends stared at the two.

"Um...Sounds like good times..." Amy said. "But what dose any of this have to do with...that...kid...?"

That was when the realization hit them.

"Robin...are you saying that someone is controlling her?" Lucina asked.

"It seems possible."

Robin then thought about the red eyes that the child had. And how they changed when she tried to kill the skeleton.

 _"Those weren't her eyes...what was that?"_

"So do you think the kid is doing it on purpose so they don't hurt the skeleton?" Knuckles asked.

"Most likely."

"He doesn't seem to know about this. We'd better warn him right away!" Morgan said.

The others nodded.

* * *

In what seemed like a place filled entirely with darkness the girl stared at a button that said MERCY.

Tears shed as she thought about all the monsters she killed. The monsters she once freed. The monsters she once called friends.

She sadly smiled as she reached for the button.

"This is my punishment...It's what I deserve."

 **"I can't let you do this anymore partner."**

Sudenly a black tendril wraped around her wrist.

She turned around to see another child. She had brown hair like hers but her shirt was green with a yellow stripe.

"C-Chara?"

 **"You have been calling the shots for far to long. Now I will decide how this ends."**

Another tendril grabbed the child's other arm and she was pulled away from the button and deeper into the darkness.

"No! Stop!"

As she was pulled deeper in more warped around her body.

"Don't!"

Chara laughed as they walked to where the child was standing. There were other buttons. But she only cared about one of them.

FIGHT

Back in the hall Sans held his arms out but waiting for the human's response.

But this time she charged taking another swipe at him.

MISS

Sans barley got out of the way in time.

"welp. it was worth a shot"

The human's eyes turned red again.

 _"No, no, no, no!"_

"guess you like doing things the hard way. huh?"

The human-or rather Chara took another swipe at Sans but he teleported away.

She turned around to see Sans with a Gaster Blaster.

As it fired she jumped to the side. She then charged at him again.

Sans's eye glowed blue.

* * *

Tails was tampering with a computer they found in the room they woke up in. He had the communication device he and his friends use plugged in.

"Are you done yet?" Lissa asked.

"No."

"How about **now**?"

"Just hold you're horses your highness. This is the kind of job where rushing it will get you nowhere."

"Well you can hurry a bit, right?" Morgan asked. "Who knows when time will reset again!"

"Just a minute...There! I download all the maps here!"

"So where are they?" Robin asked.

"Uh...someplace called the Judgment Hall. Located in...New Home castle?"

"Pfft. "New Home?" Who named this place, a six-year-old?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me." Tails shrugged.

"I got a better question. What is this place we all got throw into?" Morgan asked.

"All I know is that judging by the heat waves everything here is underground."

"That explains why its so darn hot in here." Amy said.

"Anyway here's the map Shadow." Tails said handing over the handheld device. "Can you get us there?"

"We're going to find out."

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic said. "I'm ready for adventure."

"Guys, maybe The Exalt and his friends should stay here." Tails suggested. "They have a kid with them after all..."

"Don't worry, we deal with stuff like this all the time. And just Chrom is fine. Formalities don't mean much to me."

"Same here." Lissa added.

"Tails has a point though. Be careful Morgan." Robin said holding his daughter's shoulders.

"Right."

Everyone gathered around Shadow.

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

 **New Home Zone Act 1**

 **Sorry for the bad joke, I couldn't help myself.**

"This is the place?" Amy asked.

"It should be." Tails said. "Let's go find that castle."

"This place is huge. Let's split up and-

WOSH

Before Robin could finish Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Amy ran on ahead at quite a high speed.

"...Or you can do that."

"Did you just see that?" Morgan asked.

"Gods! What speed!" Chrom said. "These being have unique talents indeed..."

* * *

Sans flung the human into a wall for what had to be the twentieth time. But again they got up and brushed it off.

"huff…puff…alright. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready?"

" _Special attack" interesting…Let's see what you got left comedian!"_

" _Special attack?" Sans already looks spent…and that last barrage of attacks was like nothing I've ever seen…what is he going to…"_

"here goes nothing." Sans said calmly.

…

…

 ***Cricket chirps***

" _Well?"_

" _What's he doing?"_

" _Waaaaaait a minute…don't tell me…"_

"yep that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything either."

"… _are you freaking kidding me_?" Cara thought.

" _S-Sans! You can't seriously be_ _ **that**_ _lazy!"_

" _Wanna bet? Frankly if anything should surprise us about this it's that he didn't do it sooner."_

"heh heh heh...ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns you're just gonna kill me. so uh, i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever."

 _"What?!"_

 _"I get it!"_

"i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?"

 _"You annoying...!"_

"you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit."

 _"Sans...I wish I could…I wish we I could still be your friend…but now look at me…I'm…I'm…"_

Inside the darkens more tendrils gathered constricting the girl.

" _Just a Megalomaniac."_

 **And that's chapter 1. If you're wondering why I made Frisk and Chara girls in this, it's because A: I'm given to understand one of them (or both for all I know.) are meant to represent the player and as I said this is for my sister and B: I made all the "avatar" or characters with optional or unknown genders (Robin and Corrin.) Male so I thought this would balance it out. And before any of you ask this won't be a Frisk x Sans fic. I personally view them more on a sibling kind of relationship. And no Frisk x Chara, Frisk x Asriel, no pairings with the Undertale cast. The only paring here is Robin x Lucina. Anyway, this story is short and for the most part completed already, I'm just ironing out bugs. So, updates on it will be frequent. Anyway, please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

AtonemenTale

Chapter 2

 **I'm probablyy going to update this evrey day then get back to The Plegian Prince. In the meantime, enjoy!"**

Chapter 2: A second chance

"Wait up guys!" Lissa hollered. "We can't run that fast!"

Sonic was blazing on ahead with his friends close behind. Chrom and the others were struggling to keep up.

"Is that it up ahead?" Tails asked as they approached a white structure.

"Must be." Sonic said noticing a gold ring with a star in it.

They stopped when they reached it.

"Yes!"

 **Stage cleared!**

 **Ring Bonus 0 0000**

 **Time Bonus: 0:31 6000**

 **Left Robin and his friend in the dust Bonus 25000**

 **Total 31000**

 **Rank A**

"*whistles* That was tight!"

 **Yeah, predictable bad joke but I'm a Sonic nerd, what do you expect?**

"Hold on…" Tails said looking back at the path.

* * *

After a minute or two Robin and the others caught up out of breath.

"*Huff* *Pant* G-gods, it's like chasing Sully's horse..."

"Took ya long enough." Sonic said.

"*Gasp* H-how can anything move this fast without throwing up?" Morgan groaned.

"*Huff* it certainly is saying something when Morgan of all people gets tired..." Lucina added.

"Well at least we reached the castle." Tails said looking up.

"What's with all the gray?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna assume that they let the six-year-old who named the place take care of decorating." Sonic joked.

"This is no time for messing around. The hall must be in here somewhere." Shadow said. "We need to hurry."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, wait." Tails said. "I found some unused cell phones in the lab. I modified them so we can call each other."

"What's a cell phone?" Morgan asked.

"You don't know?!" Amy asked in shock. "A girl always has one handy!"

"Well from what Robin told us his world sounds like a medieval styled one." Tails said. "I doubt the phone was evented yet."

"What does it do?" Lissa asked.

"It allows easy long distance communication."

" _Sounds like the Wireless in Henry's world"_ Robin thought. (See Code Name F.E. Prologue)

"But since you guys can't use it then let's split up into groups of two with one person from each of our worlds." Tails said.

"Good idea." Robin said. "Chrom, you go with Shadow."

"What? Why?"

"Because seeing how we can't trust you to be careful we can at have him do that for you. Also, if you run off on your own again he can teleport to you."

"Oh for-I chase after **one** bandit on my own and you never forgive me for it!"

"Because you chased him right into an enemy ambush and would have gotten yourself killed if Frederick didn't get there in time!"

"Alright you two that's enough!" Amy said.

"Alright fine." Chrom grumbled. "Then by that reasoning we should leave this guy with whichever of you can't take things serious-

"Him." Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow said pointing at Sonic.

"Gee, thanks for the support guys."

"Alright. We'll go together." Robin replied.

"Who will go with Morgan?" Lucina asked.

"I'll go." Tails said.

"What?"

"I'll be fine mom." Morgan said. "If something goes wrong I'll think of something! I'm a strategist after all!"

"There ya go! Two geniuses from two different worlds!" Sonic grinned. "Can't get better than that!"

"Very well."

"What about me? I can't fight!" Lissa said.

"I'll take care of you!" Amy smiled bringing out her mallet. "Anyone who tries to mess with you gets a taste of my Piko-piko Hammer!"

"Then if you get hurt I'll heal you with my staff! Girl power!"

"Okay then...guess that leaves Knuckles with Lucina." Tails said.

"Fine by me."

"Very well."

"Then let's hurry before time resets." Shadow said. "If you find anyone call me and I'll gather everyone. But don't try to fight them on your own. We know nothing about them and this world."

"Then let's go team!" Sonic said.

"Right!"

* * *

Chara was still waiting for something to happen. Whenever she tried to reach a button Sans pushed her away with his magic.

"there is nothing left for you now."

"Shut up."

"We can't do this anymore Chara...please...just listen to him..."

"Be quite! You started this I helped you bring it this far and now we're finishing it even if we have to wait all day!"

"so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and...(yawn) do literally anything else."

Chara then noticed something.

"Getting tired are we?"

An evil smirk formed as she had an idea.

* * *

Sonic and Robin were in what looked like a kitchen.

Sonic took a peak In the fridge.

"Dang, no chili dogs. And what's with all the cans of snails? What is this, France?"

Robin noticed white fur stuck in the sink.

"The place must have been abounded for a long time..."

"What tipped you off? The lack of actual food or the smell?"

* * *

Tails and Morgan found a bedroom that had two beds.

They first noticed two opened boxes.

"Maybe we can find a clue to where we are in here." Tails said.

"No harm in looking around I guess."

At first all they found were some clothes and kid's drawings with Chara or Asreil written on them but then while looking through a shelf Morgan found a small box with a lock.

"Find something?" Tails asked.

"Yeah but it needs a key."

"Hang on. I'll call the others and ask them to keep an eye out for it."

* * *

"Fine. Tell her to hold onto it in the meantime." Shadow said before hanging up the phone.

"A box that requires a key huh?" Chrom said. "Well maybe we should hold off on looking for it until we find that hall."

"Agreed. Let's move."

* * *

"Hmmm."

"Is something wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"It didn't take nearly this long for time to reset before...I suppose we should be grateful but that just makes me more nervous."

"Well worrying about it won't do us any good. Let's just try to think about what we can do right now."

"Your right."

* * *

The human was still tangled in dark tendrils. All this time both she and Chara were completely silent.

 _"Why did I have to do this? I finally gave monsters a perfectly happy ending and then I just threw it all away! I...I didn't want this...Sans...I'm sorry...because if me you..."_

 _Zzzz_

She then noticed the snoring sounds. He must have fallen asleep.

"At last. I was starting to think the idiot would never doze off."

Chara smiled as she slowly moved towards the FIGHT button.

The other child's eyes widened in horror.

"Sans! Sans, wake up, she's trying to-Mmmph!"

One of the tendrils holding her warped around her mouth.

"Be quite!"

The child desperately tried to scream as Chara reached for the button.

FIGHT

With a lunge forward they swung the knife.

Sans opened his eyes and moved just in time.

"heh, didja really think you would be able..."

Sans then noticed that the human's shirt changed colors from blue and purple to green and yellow. Their eyes turned black and were oozing with a black substance along with her mouth.

 _"what the...frisk?"_

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

SLASH

9999999

It all happened so fast. They brought the knife down across Sans's chest. Red sprayed out of him.

...

"...so... guess that's it, huh?...just...don't say i didn't warn you." Sans said.

Tears welled up in Frisk's eyes as she dropped the knife.

 _"No...please no...not you too..."_

"welp. i'm going to grillby's."

Sans slowly walked away.

"papyrus, do you want anything?"

THUD

He fell to the floor.

 _"Finally! It was fun at first but it's good to shut him up!"_

Frisk's colors returned to normal.

"No...Sans..."

Nobody noticed Amy and Lissa looking from the other end of the hall.

"Oh no..." Amy gasped

"Huh? Is that girl...crying?"

"NOOOOOOOO! SAAAAAAAAANS! WHYYYYY?!"

The child fell to her knees and started to cry.

 _"you're a human, right? that's hilarious. I'm sans. sans the skeleton."_

 _"take care of yourself, kid. 'cause someone really cares about you."_

 _"nah, i'm rootin for ya, kid."_

"Mom...*Hic* Papyrus...*Sob* Undyne...Now Sans...they're all gone! Why did I have to lose them?!"

 _"Oh come on partner, don't be sad. We're almost there!"_

Suddenly her colors swapped again for a split second.

She slowly got up, picked up her weapon and walked away.

Lissa and Amy stared for a second before the situation snapped back to them.

"Come on!"

Upon seeing Lissa run up ahead Amy followed.

They knelled down next to the skeleton.

"Oh, gods..."

"You said you can heal right?" Amy asked.

"I'll try but it's going to be close...Call the others!"

"Right!"

* * *

 _"Hey, Sans?"_

 _"hmm? what's up kiddo?"_

 _"Did I make the right choices?"_

 _"where's this coming from?"_

 _"I'm glad I saved everyone...I'm glad you're all free...but for some reason I scared...Like something terrible is about to happen."_

 _"...i don't know what to tell ya kid. but hey, if something happens we're all here for ya."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"heh. normally i don't do promises but ya know what? after all ya done for us i think i owe it to ya to make an exception for once."_

 _"Yay! Thanks Sans!"_

 _"heh. no problem kid. i don't mind throwing you a_ _ **bone**_ _once in a while."_

 _"Heh, heh! You and Papyrus are the best! You guys are like brothers to me!"_

 _"why not? bro wouldn't mind that. our family can always use one more."_

 _"Thanks, big brother!"_

"I did what I could but...I don't know."

"Wait, look he just moved!"

"You alright there buddy?"

"Open your eyes!"

"zzz-wha-

Sans heard all sorts of voices. Wasn't he dead? And what was that dream about? He knew it felt familiar…but he didn't recall anything like that happening.

He opened his eyes and looked up to his surprise see five humans and what he thought were five monsters he never saw before.

"okay. i'm having one heck of a weird day."

"Join the party." Sonic joked.

"Are you alright?" Lissa asked.

Sans looked down to where he was hit. His clothes were still stained but the wound was healed.

"surprisingly yeah. looks like i _**cut**_ it close."

"What's your name?" Morgan asked.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton. didn't think other humans would show up so soon."

Sans then turned to Sonic and his friends.

"and I though all the monsters were evacuated."

"Who are you calling monsters?!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Calm down Knuckles. My name is Chrom and this is my sister Lissa, my daughter Lucina, my friend Robin and their daughter Morgan."

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. And these are my pals, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow."

"We saw you fight that kid earlier." Robin said. "Who was she?"

That's when it hit Sans.

"...her name is frisk. she was a good friend of ours until..."

The others stared and Sans struggled for the right choice of words.

"...i honestly don't know. suddenly she started killing people. she ain't the frisk i once knew..." the skeleton sighed.

"We think we have an explanation for that."

Sans brought his attention to Shadow.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. You seemed aware of how she could rewind time."

"what? you notice the resets?"

"Resets?"

"yup. kid's got control over the timeline."

"Well, what our blunt friend here is trying to say is why would she constantly try to spare you if they knew you would just kill her?" Robin asked. "Maybe she wanted you to."

"i don't know how much you saw but I know what you're thinking. if there was any of the old frisk still in there they would have just reset the whole timeline."

"Alright, I would ask you what that all means but I think it's more important that you know this."

"know what?"

"We think your friend is being manipulated." Chrom said.

Sans sat there in silence.

"sorry, what?"

"It's true." Amy said. "After she thought she killed you she started crying. Not just for you but a bunch of other people."

Sans had no idea what to say. Instead he thought about what he saw just before he was hit. How Frisk was turned into something else.

 _"did papyrus know that might have happened? was that why he insisted on trying to talk to her?"_

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Robin asked.

"She went down the hall." Amy said.

"What's down there?" Morgan asked.

"well that's where we keep the souls the king is-uh, oh."

"What?"

Sans hurried to his feet.

"i gotta help asgore!"

"Who?" Lucina asked.

"ya'know! asgore! king of the monsters! or as some of us like to call him, king fluffybuns."

"What?" Everyone asked giving Sans a weird look.

"never mind! thanks a _**skele-ton**_ for the help but i better move!"

"We're going with you!" Sonic said. "I don't like the idea of letting that thing have its way with your friend or this world!"

"sorry but if the kid is being controlled this is my responsibility. A hedgehog like you should get the _**point**_."

With that Sans disappeared.

 _"hold on bucko. big bro's commin' for ya."_

"Wait we-gah! Come on! Let's go find the king!" Sonic said dashing down the hall.

* * *

"How could you do that!?" Frisk shouted through tears. "I thought Asreil was you're best friend!"

"Oh please, you know that soulless flower wasn't him. And don't you mean **we**? But more importantly..."

Frisk looked down at her shadow and saw red eyes. Slowly a figure with light brown hair, red eyes and a green shirt with a yellow stripe rose up.

"C-Chara?"

"Finally I have all the LOVE and determination to be reborn! Now all that's left is to finish what we started!"

"W-what do you mean?"

Two buttons appeared in front of Frisk. ERASE and DO NOT.

"What's this?"

"Together we will erase this world."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? The world is evil Frisk. Monsters, Humans and everything in between. They should all just disappear."

"But..."

"Do you still care about this world? What does it have left for you?"

Those words pierced Frisk' s heart. Everyone she cared about is gone. Those monsters were the only friends she ever had.

"I have nothing left...I'm all alone..."

"Exactly! Now go! Erase this pathetic world and it will all end!"

"...No."

Frisk hit the button that said DO NOT.

"No...?"

"I hurt enough people already. I won't do any more damage."

"Hmm...How curious. You must have misunderstood."

Frisk looked up to see Chara's eyes turn black.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

Chara's eyes and mouth oozed a black substance as she charged at Frisk.

She grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off her feet holding the knife in her hand.

Frisk choked and grabbed the arm holding her struggling to breath.

"I HAVE ALL THE LOVE, EXP AND DETERMINATION I WILL EVER NEED. SO I NO LONGER NEED **YOU**."

Frisk was sacred. But the smiled as a single tear slipped.

 _"I deserve this."_

"GOODBYE, PARTNER."

Suddenly Chara's soul turned blue.

"bye, bye yourself."

She was flung a far distance and Frisk fell to the floor gasping for air.

Once she could breathe normally she looked up to see who saved her.

"ya know kid, i wish you just told me that you were being controlled. being left in dark really gets _**under my skin**_."

Frisk couldn't believe her eyes that were once again starting to tear up.

"Sans...?"

"who were ya expecting? grillby?"

Frisk ran up and hugged him.

"Saaaaaans!"

"oof! heh, heh. easy kid. ya might break my _**funny bone**_."

"Why you!"

They turned to see Chara get up.

"is someone feeling a little _**blue**_?"

"JUST DIE!"

Chara rushed towards the two as she picked up her knife.

Wham

Suddenly a blue sphere rammed into her knocking her even further away.

The sphere morphed into the form of a creature that Frisk had never seen before but Sans was familiar with.

"Ya could have asked nicely. And by the way if anyone is blue here it's me."

"hey, buddy. i appreciate the help but i can handle this. no need to _hedge_ _ **hog**_ the spotlight on me."

"Last I checked when you were on your own she nearly killed you." Robin said as he and the others approached.

Frisk stared at them is shock.

"You're...human? There are others?"

"Your name is Frisk, right?" Chrom asked. "Sans told us you're name after we helped him."

" **We**? Last I checked **I** was the one who healed him while the rest of you watched!"

"You're right Lissa." Tails said. "And thanks for hacking into that computer and setting up those phones so we could find this place and get here in time to-Oh, wait! That was me!"

"Not now." Shadow said as Chara stood up. Her eyes were red again.

"How interesting. I thought all the monsters we didn't kill were evacuated."

"Shadow, Amy and I are hedgehogs, Tails is a fox and Knuckles is a echidna! Get it right already!"

Chara ignored Sonic and turned to Chrom and his friends.

"And I certainly wasn't expecting more humans."

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked.

The child laughed.

"I am Chara."

That name echoed in Tails and Morgan's minds. They knew they heard it somewhere before.

"chara? as in the first fallen child?" Sans asked.

"Yes. "Chara" The demon that comes when people call it's name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time I will appear."

"O-kay. That's not confusing. Or weird." Morgan said.

"Heh, heh. It doesn't matter whether or not you can comprehend. I am no longer human like you."

"Then I have no problem cutting you down if you don't back off." Chrom said drawing Falchion.

Chara's eyes turned black.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY."


	3. Chapter 3

**AtonemenTale  
Chapter 3**

Chapter 3: DETERMINATION

Chrom rushed at Chara and swung his sword but she effortlessly blocked the attack with her knife.

Chrom tried to press against her but soon found himself overpowered.

With one push Chara forced him back and was now on the offensive.

" _Tch. I need to be careful...her weapon may be smaller_ _but it's more agile than mine."_

He timingly blocked each attack until he found an opening.

" _There!"_

He trusted his weapon forward.

But Chara smirked and bent back dodging the attack.

" _What?!"_

She then thrusted the knife and Chrom who narrowly moved in time to save himself from the worst. But was still hit in the side.

"Gah!"

Chara then kicked him in the gut knocking him back.

"Father! Are you alright?!"

"Come on Chrom! You're getting clobbered by a little girl with a toy knife!" Lissa said tending his injury.

"You want to try this?" Chrom asked offering her Falchion.

"For once in your lives can you two hold off the bickering for a better time?" Robin asked.

"No prob' I got this!"

Sonic rushed up to Chara who was surprised by the hedgehog's speed.

She brought down her weapon but Sonic simply sidestepped the attack.

Annoyed Chara rushed forward trusting the knife repeatedly and Sonic dodged all the attacks while running backwards from her.

"Hold still! You're even more annoying than the comedian!"

"Maybe you're just too slow!"

Sonic then gave a swift upward kick knocking the knife out of her hand. Then he spin dashed into her sending her hurling to the ground.

"Grrrr! You little-!"

Sonic revved up another attack.

"You're finished!"

He charged at Chara at full speed.

But at the last second, she disappeared.

Sonic stopped and looked around.

"What the-Where is she?"

"Behind you!" Tail yelled.

Sonic titled his head to see Chara raise the knife with her mouth and eyes black.

"Oh, boy."

"Thoron!"

A bolt of lightning pierced right through her.

Her soul shattered as she collapsed.

"Checkmate." Robin said closing his tome.

"Well...that happened." Sonic said staring morbidly at the corpse.

"Nice work father!" Morgan said.

"That was amazing!" Tails said.

"One of the best thunder spells our world has to offer." Robin said.

"i thought you said humans don't use magic any more kid." Sans said turning to Frisk..

"They...they don't. Who are you people?"

"We-

Before Robin could answer everything went black.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS OVER?"

Suddenly they were in front of Chara again.

"What?!"

"That attack...did hurt quite a bit."

"You-you can reset without me?!" Frisk gasped.

"I **did** say I don't need you anymore. After all the one with the most determination is the one who can reset."

Frisk opened a button that said RESET but pressing it did nothing.

"No…"

"YOU'VE LOST. AND YOU HAVE ONLY YOURSELF TO BLAME FOR IT. ALL THESE DEATHS YOU CAUSED BROUGHT THIS UPON YOU."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't go blaming the kid for your actions you bloodlusting psychopath!" Sonic said. "You're the one who possessed her!"

"...Heh, heh, heh…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"What's so funny you little creep?" Knuckles growled.

"You think...I FORCED her to do this? To reset the Happy Ending? To kill everyone?"

"What are you saying? Chrom asked.

"I'm saying...that she did that on her own free will."

"...What?"

"She wasn't satisfied with getting the Happy Ending. She wasn't happy with getting everyone to the surface. So, she reset the timeline. I'm just finishing what she started."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

Frisk sat where she remained on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Go ahead Frisk! Tell them I'm wrong!"

"...is it true kid?"

The others turned to Sans in shock.

"Sans...you don't actually believe this nutcases do you?" Lissa asked.

"is it true?" Sans repeated staring at Frisk.

The girl curled into a ball and started crying.

"well?"

Frisk held her breath a bit before nodding.

The others only stared at her.

"S-Sans...I'm sorry! I-

"not now kid."

"Sans! What if she can explain?!" Amy asked.

"while we already have little miss demon over here to worry about? i say we wait until we take care of her before worrying about the kid's side of the story."

"Sans is right." Robin said.

"Even after she admits it you still think I am to blame?" Chara scoffed. "Humans."

"We know that you're part of the problem. And seeing how you're showing no signs of regret like Frisk and have this power to reset I think it's safe to say we should take care of you first."

"Good plan." Sonic grinned. "Time for us to start stopping."

Chara laughed.

"I already have enough souls to get past the barrier...But I can always use a few more."

Chara rushed at Robin first.

" _Best to deal with him first. Seeing how he only uses magic if I can just get in close I can kill him with little trouble."_

"Thoron!"

Chara ducked under the lighting attack and ran up to him.

Soon she was in range. She raised the knife.

" _Heh, heh. No escape."_

Clang

Chara's attack was blocked by a lightning bolt shaped sword.

"Thought I was valuable if you attacked me head on?"

"Tch. So you had a hidden weapon."

"Chaos Spear!"

Chara and Robin jumped back as Shadow shot a projectile.

Sans fired at her with a Gaster Blaster.

She rolled out of the way.

All the others were prepared to fight.

Chara smiled wickedly.

"YES...THIS MIGHT BE FUN."

Knuckles and Chrom charged ahead.

Chara dodged Knuckles's punch and blocked Falchion with her knife.

She slashed Chrom across the chest and kicked Knuckles as he tried to attack from behind.

However she failed to notice Lucina until she felt her sword come through her from behind.

But she simply smiled as everything went black.

And then they were back at the beginning of the fight.

"Oh, come on…" Chrom growled.

Chara rushed at Sonic this time.

Sonic carefully maneuvered around each attack.

"You leave my Sonic alone!" Amy yelled coming at Chata with her hammer.

Chara jumped back as it came down then she jumped on the weapon.

Amy swung in an attempt to shake her off but Chara saw through it and jumped. She came down towards her knife in hand.

"Amy, look out!"

Sonic barely had enough time dive into Amy and get her out of the way before Chara's knife sunk into the ground.

She slowly stood up.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"wha-

She suddenly moved right behind sans.

"THIS TIME JUST DIE!"

" _...welp, i'm_ _ **boned**_ _."_

Sans closed his eyes and braced for impact.

Slash

Everyone stared in horror as they saw the blood spray out.

But it wasn't from Sans.

"FRISK!"

Sans's eyes shot open when he heard them and saw Frisk with her back against Chara who brought the knife into her.

"kid?"

Chara's eyes glowed red.

"IN MY WAY."

Frisk smiled sadly as she began to collapse.

Sans grabbed her and teleported away just before Cara brought the knife down again.

"hey, kid!"

Frisk smiled as she bleed.

"I'm...sorry...I'm such a...stupid...doodoo butt..."

"Damn you!" Chrom yelled rushing at Chara.

"Lissa, go help her!" Knuckles said running after him.

"Right!"

Shadow then teleported in front of them.

"Hold it you two. Even if you kill her she'll only come back."

"He's right." Robin said. "We need a plan."

"Like what?!" Chrom asked as they saw Lucina, Sonic and Morgan all fighting Chara.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog rushed up to them.

"What is it?"

"Here." Shadow said throwing him his Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow?"

"As soon as she's down get us out of here."

"Alllllright?"

"Uh, Shadow? You are aware that Sonic hasn't used Chaos Control in a while right? What if we end up someplace worse?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing." Sonic said in annoyance.

"Frankly as long as he doesn't teleport us to hell I doubt things can get worse than this." Robin said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"I will not you knucklehead!"

"More importantly how do you plan on-

"Hold these."

Shadow threw two gold rings to Robin.

"What are these?"

"My inhibitor rings. Don't lose them. I need them to control my power."

"Oh, boy." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Chara kicked Morgan to the floor and blocked Lucina's Falchion with the knife. She then got a good slash in on her shoulder.

"Mother!"

Lucina stepped back covering her wound. Chara wiped some of the blood off her weapon with one finger.

"All of you seriously disappoint me. I thought humans like you could put up more of a fight."

"Don't get too full of yourself."

She turned to see Shadow with a red aura starting to form around him.

"Sh-Shadow? What are you doing?" Lucina asked.

His eyes slowly turned red.

"uh, what's he up to?" Sans asked.

"Oh, like **I** would know." Lissa replied sarcastically.

"W-wait! Shadow if you use that here you might wipe us out too!" Tails said.

The hedgehog didn't respond. The red light around him intensified.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!"

Chara's eyes turned black as a black smile formed.

"THAT'S RIGHT. IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED."

"Hit the deck! He's gonna do It!" Knuckles yelled.

"Do what?!" Chrom asked.

"Lucina! Morgan! get out of there!" Amy screamed.

Then Shadow disappeared in a flash.

Everyone looked around frantically.

"What? Where is he?"

Right after finishing her sentence Chara felt Shadow grab her and hold her back from behind.

"Get...away from here!" Shadow grunted.

"This is gonna be big." Sonic said grabbing Robin's arm. "Let's get back!"

"Uh, how big are we talking?"

"Morgan, let's go!" Lucina said taking her daughter's hand.

Sans teleported away with Frisk and Lissa.

Chara glared at Shadow as she struggled against him. "What are you doing?!"

"CHAOS...BLAST!"

A bright explosion formed from where he stood.

The red light surrounded them as the others dove to the ground.

"Oh, gods!"

"Yeah, about that big Robin!"

Eventually it died down.

"...wow. bro was right. being lazy really has made me a _ **shadow**_ of the world outside of grillby's. out here seems to be where people are having a _**blast**_."

"Is it over?" Morgan asked poking her head up.

"Looks like it." Chrom said. "Gods, that was massive! Where did Shadow get all that power?!"

"Well they didn't name him the Ultimate Lifeform just for fun." Tails said.

"Is he okay? Did he get her?" Lucina asked.

"Come on!" Sonic said running on ahead.

Sans teleported ahead. Not being as fast as the others it took a bit of time for Chrom and his friends to get to where Shadow was lying on the floor.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Tails asked.

"D-damn that kid…"

"His bad attitude is clearly still intact so yeah. I'd say he's fine." Sonic joked.

"What happened to Chara?" Robin asked struggling to put Shadow's inhibitor rings back on. "Is...she dead?"

"No." Shadow grunted taking the rings from him and putting them on himself. "I hurt her but she ran away…"

"What?! She left?!" Chrom asked.

"Why? She could reset time even if they die." Morgan said.

"It's more...than just...that." Shadow grunted trying to get up.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as he and Tails helped him up.

"The brat...she's immortal…"

"Immortal? What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"Before she left...I saw her body start to regenerate...her injuries healed on their own."

"She can heal herself? So when I got her with Falchion…and when Robin struck her with magic..."

"You didn't really kill her…"

"yeah, with a high enough lv you can get away with taking quite a beating." Sans said. "but this regenerating is new. must have gained another lv after fighting me."

"But then why would she reset time anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"maybe we should ponder this later."

"Good point. And maybe at a better place." Sonic said holding up the Chaos Emerald.

"Oh, goodie, ya hear that? Hell, here we come."

"I'm not sending us to hell you, paranoid mole!"

"ya know I can just-

"Chaos Control!"

In a flash, everyone was sent somewhere else.

Upon looking around they saw that they were in rocky and barren terrain with fire as far as the eye could see.

Modified everyone looked around before turning to Sonic who had his arms crossed.

"Don't even say a word knucklehead." The hedgehog said sternly.

"I didn't say anything." Knuckles said holding his hands up defensively.

"heh. no need to get _**hot**_ under the collar bud. we're just in hotland."

"Sooooo not hell?" Lissa asked.

"nope. if it was then i would say that alphys chose a weird place for her lab." the skeleton replied pointing at a nearby building.

"That must be the lab we woke up in." Tails said.

"Yikes it's hot!" Amy gasped. "Why couldn't we end up in a nice sunny field?"

"sorry lady. all that's on the other side of the barrier."

"Barrier? Chara said something about that earlier. Where are we anyway?" Robin asked.

"sounds like you guys are completely new to the underground."

"Underground?"

"Can we talk about this someplace cooler?" Morgan asked. "I feel like I'm going to melt."

"sounds _**cool**_ to me kid. as I was gonna say before you sent us here I can get us to my place in snowtown no prob. need someplace to keep the kid anyway."

"Oh yeah. How is Frisk doing anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"She's fine now." Lissa said. "Just sleeping."

"Then let her rest. She's been through a lot." Lucina said.

"Is this "Snowtown" far from here?" Tails asked.

"kinda but _**snow**_ worries. i know a shortcut."

* * *

"That kinda goes beyond the scope of shortcut if you ask me." Robin said.

"come on in." sans said as they walked inside his house. Chrom was carrying Frisk on his back and Sonic and Tails were helping Shadow.

"hey papyrus i'm ho…oh…"

"Papyrus? Morgan asked.

"he's...was my bro…"

"Did something happen?" Tails asked.

They then heard whimpering from behind Chrom.

"I see you're awake now."

"It's my fault...It's all my fault…"

"Easy there Frisk. We still need to ask you some questions before we decide for ourselves if you really are to blame."

"Chrom, we can't just interrogate her the way she is now, look at her. She's a wreck physically **and** mentally."

"Tails is right." Sonic added. "Let's give her some time. Poor kid has been through enough for one day."

"fine by me. i need to sleep. we can talk in the morning. the kid can sleep in the couch." Sans said before putting a hand on Shadow. "i'll drop your friend here off in pap's room. the rest of you can all work out what you'll do. there should be some more pillows in the closet."

With that he teleported away taking Shadow with him.

"Well I guess we're sleeping on the floor." Sonic said stretching.

"Still beats sleeping in tents." Morgan shrugged.

"Can't argue with that." Chrom smirked as he gently set Frisk onto the couch.

* * *

Hours passed but Frisk couldn't sleep. Just closing her eyes filled her with visions of what she did. She saw the pained and scared expressions of her friends.

Whoever was awake could hear her sniffing. In this case Lucina.

"M-mom...Undyne...Papyrus...Asriel...Asgore…"

Lucina turned to the girl

She could see herself in her. Sad. Afraid. Alone. She knew she had to do something.

Mulling over what to say for a bit she decided to come over to the couch.

"Are you alright?"

Frisk sat up and curled into a ball as Lucina sat down next to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

Lucina slowly reached out and rubbed her back soothing.

"I know. Chara forced through all this. But may I ask...what it is she made you do?"

"I...I...I killed Toreil...she was the closest thing I ever had to a mom...than Sans's brother...and then every monster I met…"

"So that's why Sans seems untrusting towards you…"

"He...he should. He must hate me... **I** hate me…"

"Don't say that. We can see that it wasn't your fault."

"But it is! Chara was right! I'm the one who reset everyone's happy ending in the first place!"

All this self-blaming was familiar to Lucina. She could feel the sadness in the words Frisk said as she reflected on what they reminded her of.

" _I'm the one who killed your father! I'm the one who destroyed your future! You should hate me!_ _ **I**_ _hate me!"_

"Sans is right…" Frisk sobbed. "Kids like me...should be burning in hell…"

Lucina felt her heart break at that.

"But I can't! I tried and tried but I can't die! Chara could when she wanted to! Why can't I?! It's not fair! I don't want this!"

The girl continued to break down. She was crying so much it started to affect her breathing.

Lucina held her close.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths."

Frisk gasped between sobs.

"You'll be alright."

Frisk' s crying eventually died down. Once Lucina could tell her breathing was normal she set her down gently.

" _Stay strong little one. It will work out...right?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**AtonemenTale  
Chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Healing

" _Be good, won't you? My child."_

" _I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."_

" _I WON'T DIE! I WON'T!"_

 _"...so... guess that's it, huh?...just...don't say i didn't warn you."_

" _Please don't kill me."_

"AAAHHHH!"

Frisk shot up from the couch breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were all over her forehead.

She looked around. She was still where she was when that woman tried to comfort her.

"You alright there?"

Frisk turned to her side to see a girl with blond pigtails.

"Easy there. You're safe."

Frisk curled into a ball and sobbed in her knees.

"What happened? Bad dream?"

"Is she alright?"

Upon hearing him Frisk noticed the man with white hair. Next to him was the woman from before. Then she saw the girl in between them who was crying in their arms. She was around her age and had a coat matching the man's and hair matching the woman's.

"Mom...Dad…"

"It's alright Morgan." the man said. "We're here."

Frisk looked at the family. She then started to feel things she didn't feel in a long time.

Jealousy. Hate. Loneliness.

She got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lissa asked.

* * *

Sleep did not find Sans. He had so many thoughts in his head.

" _the kid admitted it. she reset in her own. but why? and why would she kill everyone? she clearly regrets it...pap...your so cool...what would you do?"_

"Frisk, what are you doing? Put that knife down!"

He then could hear yelling from the kitchen.

"Uh, oh."

"Stop her!"

Sans teleported to the scene to see Lucina on on the floor trying to wrestle a knife out of Frisk's hands. Lissa was close by.

"Let go!" Frisk yelled.

"Stop this! This isn't the right way! You know that!"

Sans's eye flashed blue as did Frisk's soul. She was then flung into a wall.

She yelped in pain from the impact and collapsed to the floor.

That was when Robin and the others came in the room.

"What's going on here?"

Frisk slowly stood up. The knife was still in her hand.

"Frisk, please don't do it!" Lissa yelled.

Frisk raised the weapon over her head.

Whack

Suddenly she gasped as she felt someone give her a hand chop in the back of the neck.

The others watched her drop the knife before she collapsed revealing the one who knocked her out.

"Shadow? How did you get here?" Morgan asked.

"He can teleport, remember?" Amy said. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

"i should've known this would happen." sans sighed. "so she still wants to kill people."

"Sans it's not what you think." Lissa interjected.

"what do you mean? i saw her with the knife and i don't see any carrots or anything around for her to be chopping. she was clearly trying to kill someone. again."

"Yes. Herself."

Everyone turned to Lucina.

"...what?"

"She woke up earlier and ran into the kitchen. Aunt Lissa and I followed her and saw her pointing that knife towards her own heart. I tried to stop her and that was when you showed up…"

"I'm putting her in your brother's room and jamming the door shut from the outside." Shadow said hoisting the girl up.

"yeah...sure…"

hearing that the once cheery and positive child who he once called a friend tried to kill herself broke him apart inside. And to think he just accused her of trying to hurt someone else.

"hey. if we're all awake anyway then come back here once you're done. we might as well talk."

Shadow disappeared with the child.

"Sounds like theirs a lot going on here." Tails said. "And it all has to do with her."

"yeah. it's hard to make heads or _**tails**_ out of it."

"Seriously?"

"hey when it comes to puns I can't be out _**foxed**_."

"What's wrong Tails? Is he making you _**pun**_ _comfortable_?" Sonic joked.

"ayyyyy." Sans grinned.

"Great. See what you started?"

"Gods it's like two Henrys that don't limit themselves to bird jokes" Chrom sighed.

"Well it could be worse." Morgan shrugged. "At least **Tharja** doesn't have triplets."

"Thanks for the nightmares." Robin groaned.

Just then Shadow returned.

"I jammed the door with a chair. That should keep her from leaving."

"good. let's start talking then."

"Alright so where are we?" Robin asked. "And what's this about a barrier?"

"your in the underground. long ago two races were in charge of this world. humans and monsters."

"Monsters huh? That explains a lot." Sonic joked.

"anyway one day the two races started a war. and it ended with all the surviving monsters being sealed here. under mount ebott."

"By this barrier?"

"yup. it's been like that for thousands of years. you can go through from the outside of it no prob but you can't leave unless you have a powerful soul."

"Soul?" Morgan asked. "But wait earlier you said something about the king having souls back at the castle."

"heh...ya think frisk is the first human that came down here in all these years? there were others. quite a few. all kids oddly. probably because kids think they can do whatever they want."

"Where are they?" Amy asked.

"dead."

"What? That's awful! Who did it Chara?"

"nope. As I said powerful souls can get through the barrier. so the king, well…wanted to free everyone and…decided that we monsters needed to…start a collection."

Everyone was shocked into silence. That is until Chrom grabbed Sans by the color.

"You, dastard! You murdered defenseless _children_ and took their souls?!"

"believe me pal, it wasn't my choice. and hey, what else could we do? what would you do?"

Chrom only glared at the skeleton for a minute before letting him go.

"anyway we have six souls right now. we only need seven to break the barrier."

"So that's it then." Shadow said. "Chara is after Frisk's soul to pass through the barrier."

"Not quite."

Everyone turned to Robin in confusion.

"Chara seemed more interested in this power to reset than Frisk's soul. She's aiming for something else."

"i think so too. speaking of the resets how come you guys can notice them? normally the only ones who remember resets are me and the kid."

"Really?"

"I'll bet ya it's because none of us are from this world." Sonic said.

"Hmmm. Could be."

"this world?" what does that mean?"

"This may sound bizarre but we are not from this world." Robin said. "We come from a different world from this one."

"And me and my pals come from a separate world altogether." Sonic said.

"really? then how did you get here?"

"Beats the heck out of me. Not the first time to be honest." the hedgehog shrugged.

"Same here." Chrom sighed.

"Well anyway what's this whole reset business about?" Knuckles asked.

"well this kid is unique compared to the others. she has the ability to reset the timeline to the point she fell into the underground. and if she dies she returns to a certain point of time before it happened."

"Like when she was fighting you." Robin said.

"...yeah..."

"So...now what do we do?" Tails asked. "Chara is the one with her powers so what can we do to stop her?"

"What is she going to do with them anyway?" Morgan asked. "And whatever it is why isn't she doing it now?"

"hmm...good question. well, at least it gives us time to do something about it."

"First we should do something about Frisk." Amy said. "The poor thing."

"Sans, why don't you try to comfort her? Your her friend right?" Chrom asked.

"it's not so simple. ya heard the kid admit it. she reset and killed everyone on her own free will."

"There has to be a reason."

"maybe but..."

"But nothing! She's your friend and she needs your help!" Morgan said sternly.

"if she needs a friend she should find someone else."

"How can you say that?!"

Robin put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You're wrapped with guilt right now are you? For fighting her."

Everyone stared at Sans as he sighed.

"...heh...what gave me away?"

"Nothing. But I was put in a similar situation once."

"Is that true Sans? That wasn't your fault you know." Knuckles said.

"even so i still hurt the kid. quite a few times. i shouldn't be the one to try talk to her. she's probably scared of me right now."

"Then why don't we talk to her?" Amy asked.

"Maybe we should let a human talk to her. It might make this easier for her." Tails said. "Robin, how about you?"

"Why me?"

"Yeah, why him? Why can't I comfort her? I'm a nice person too you know!" Lissa said.

"Y-yeah, but you and Chrom are royalty. That might be intimidating for a kid..."

"Oh yeah. Fair enough."

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to Morgan.

"I'm close to her age. I might be able to help."

"Is that the only reason Morgan? Or is something troubling you?" Robin asked.

"Not really. I just want to help her."

"might not be a bad idea. funny. i was actually thinking the same thing. something about you reminds me of what frisk used to be like." Sans said.

"Than it's settled." Tails said patting Morgan on the back. "Now go cheer her up!"

"Right!"

Robin stared intently.

 _"Don't think you're father can't see through that mask young lady."_

Tails stared at Morgan's back.

"I'll leave this to you guys." Shadow said. "I'm going to see what I can find out about this world and Chara."

"Shadow, wait. It's to dangerous to go alo-

"Chaos Control!"

Before Robin finished he disappeared.

"Aaaaand he ignored me. Maybe partnering him with you was a mistake Chrom. He's already developing you're bad habits."

"Oh gods! His stubbornness is contagious?!" Lissa asked backing away from her brother.

"Very funny."

"Nah, Shadow's just being Shadow." Sonic said. "He's kind of a lone wolf. But don't worry. He can handle himself."

Robin sighed knowing objections would make no difference now.

"Is **everything** I do with you guys going to be this hectic?"

Sonic and his friends looked at each other before turning back to Robin to give him the same response.

"Pretty much."

* * *

It didn't take long for Frisk to wake up. She found the door wouldn't open. She should have expected as much.

Looking around she could recognize that she was in Papyrus's room.

Memories of her friend filled her head as she sat down on the bed crying to herself.

She just wanted to disappear. For all of it to just end.

She wanted to die.

She didn't even notice the door open.

"Hello?"

Morgan saw the girl sob into a pillow.

Steeling her nerves she walked up to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

No answer.

She wasn't making it easy. How could Morgan get through to her?

"Sans told us what happened. Did you...did you really reset in purpose?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"What difference dose it make? There's no excuse for it."

"Tell me. I'm not leaving and I'm not judging you until you do."

Frisk slowly lifted her head and chocked one last sob.

"...They say my parents died in a accident shortly after I was born...I spent my whole life in a orphanage..."

"No other friends or other family?"

"No one else in my family would take me...and I never had any friends...nobody liked me...the other kids always made fun of me...saying I looked like a boy."

"Oh..."

"One day I read a book the legend of the monsters that were sealed away. I knew what it was like...isolated from evreyone...that's when I started to feel sorry for them...and then..."

Frisk choked a sob and a sniffle before continuing.

"Then everyone started calling me a "monster girl". I was always bullied and picked on! One time they pushed me to the floor and kicked me!"

"Didn't the people in charge of the orphanage do anything?" Morgan asked.

"They never did...they acted like I never existed..."

"So was that why you came to Mount Ebott?"

"Yes...I wanted to help the monsters...if I could prove everyone wrong about them...I thought maybe my life would have meaning..."

"Frisk..."

"Then when I first came down here I was attacked by a monster named Flowey who tried to trick and kill me...I was so scared until I was saved by Toreil…she took me in and treated me like I was her child…That was the first time…*sniff* the first time I ever felt loved by someone…and that strengthened my resolve to save the monsters from this place…I made more and more friends…I was so happy…eventually I made it to the end…Flowey turned out to be Asriel…Toreil's son…he used the six souls to regain his former self…but gave it up to destroy the barrier…"

"He died?" Morgan asked.

"No…you see Asriel lost his soul a long time ago…That's how he became the monster called "Flowey." After he destroyed the barrier he went back to being a flower. Unable to feel love..."

"That's so sad..."

"I still remember being on the surface with everyone for the first time...gazing into the sun together...that's when Asgore, the king of monsters asked me to be the ambassador for them to the humans..."

"Ambassador? As in introduce them?"

"Yeah...I agreed at first but then I started thinking...Humans were the ones who trapped monsters here in the first place...what if they hurt them again? What if I just put my friends in danger? What if humans hated me even more for it? I got so scared...I wanted them to be happy...I wanted **me** to be happy...Then I thought about how happy we were to together in the underground...I wanted those times to last forever..."

"So you reset."

Frisk nodded. "Not just an ordinary reset. A true reset. Even Sans and Flowey forgot about the barrier breaking. But no matter how many times I went through everything I never felt the same...and then it happened...before I knew it...on one run I...I killed someone..."

"...What?"

"That was when I first noticed her...Chara."

"And she started killing everyone?"

"Yes...she reset everything and then killed every monster I encountered...It's all my fault! I should never have reset! I was weak!"

Morgan watched the girl cry again.

She let out a depressed sigh uncertain of what to say to her.

"So that's what happened huh?"

"I can still hear the screams...I still can see their faces...Even with Chara gone I can practically feel all my sins crawling on my back...I already let my LOVE get to high..."

"Love? What's wrong with that?" Morgan asked with a confused face.

"It's an acronym...It means Level Of Violence..."

"Well that's idiotically confusing! Who came up with that? The dope who named and painted the castle?"

Frisk didn't seem to be paying attention anymore.

"I should just die! Chara was the power to reset now. I might not come back this time...maybe this time I can end it all."

"It's not too late. You can fix this!"

" How? I can't reset anymore."

"Who needs it? You just need some faith! Believe in yourself! Stay determined!"

"...Determined?"

Just then the door opened.

"she has a point kid."

They saw Sans and the others walk in.

"S-sans?"

"How much did you guys hear?" Morgan asked.

"Everything." Tails said reaching to Morgan's back. He then retrieved a small pice if metal. "I placed this listening device on your back before you left."

"so that's why you did it kid? you were scared?"

Frisk couldn't look her friend in the eye.

"...Go ahead. yell at me. Tell me again that I should be burning in hell."

"...sorry kid. but even i can't see the humor in that joke. if anything i should be burning in hell for killing you twelve times without considering what you were being put through."

Frisk lifted her head up.

"what i'm trying to say is...i'm sorry. i was wrong about you. think ya can throw me a _**bone**_? for your you're _**bone-**_ _headed_ , _numb-_ _ **skull**_ of abro?"

Sans opened his arms again.

"...c'mere pal."

Frisk was nervous at first given what happened the last twelve times he offered her a hug. But she felt deep down that she had it coming.

She walked up to Sans and hugged him.

Then waited for the killing blow.

...

...

...

But nothing came.

"Sans?"

"what? thought i would make the same mistake thirteen times? that's bad luck.

"...You...forgive me?"

"if you can forgive me."

"Y-yes. S-sans I-*sniff* I-*sob* Waaaaahhhh!"

"it's okay sis. i'm here for ya." Sans smiled as Frisk cried into his coat.

The others smiled as they watched. Perhaps there was still hope.

Maybe she can heal.

"stay determined, kid. 'cause everyone really cares about you."

 **Hope this didn't come out too sappy. I was listening to Frisk's version of Stronger Than You while writing this. Can you blame me? It's a great song.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AtonemenTale  
Chapter 5  
**

 **Sorry for the slight wait. Good news is we get a long chapter today! And here I am finally going to give you guys the foreshadowing I promised! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Proceeding

Robin woke up with a yawn. He noticed Lucina wasn't next to him that morning. Thinking about it the only one still asleep was Morgan.

Robin smiled looking at his daughter's sleeping form. She inherited her mother's charms.

"Morning Robin." Sonic waved.

"c'mon robin. i thought the early _**bird**_ gets the worm."

"Good morning Sonic. And you too Sans. Is everyone else up?"

"Everyone except your daughter and Frisk. We decided to let them sleep in."

"No sign of Chara? Or anything strange?"

"not for this place. thought we would let you rest. just be glad breakfast isn't ready yet or we might have been _**robin**_ yours."

"Har, har. What is for breakfast anyways?"

"You're wife said she wanted to try something. When we were back at the castle she found some recipes lying around and ended up taking them with her." Sonic said.

"they were likely toreil's." Sans said.

"It's ready!"

"Speak of the devil."

Everyone hurried into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" Amy asked.

"I found recipes for butterscotch and cinnamon pies."

" _yup. knew it."_

"Pies? Lucina, that hardly qualifies as breakfast, don't you think?" Chrom asked.

"Guess that means I get your share!" Lissa teased.

"Come on Chrom, let's live a little!" Tails smiled.

"I'll get Morgan up." Robin said.

"Do you need my help Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Nah, I got it."

As Robin left Lucina started to cut the pies.

By the time she finished the first one they heard laughter.

"F-father, no fair! No, not my bell-Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What's that about?" Sonic asked.

"Our daughter is a little ticklish." Lucina smiled.

"a little? i'd say that's _**morgan**_ a little." Sans joked.

"So **that's** the noise Sumia and I hear every morning." Chrom chuckled.

Soon enough Morgan came rushing in with her father close behind.

"There you are." Lucina smiled.

"You made pie mom? I know you and grandma make the best pies!"

"I'm glad you like them dear." Lucina smiled.

"Mmm. This is amazing, Lucina!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah! Sumia taught you well!" Lissa added.

"Save some for Frisk." Lucina said.

"So what's our plan with Chara?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah! I still have that box." Morgan said fishing into her pockets. "I just remembered last night. Tails and I found it in her room at the castle."

"That's right!" the fox said snapping his fingers. "It was with all those drawings with her name on them!"

"We never did find that key though."

"Pfft. We don't need no key!" Knuckles scoffed putting his plate down. "Here, I'll show you!"

Everyone stared at him as he picked up the wooden box.

"Who taught you how to deal with locks?" Sonic asked.

"I taught myself. I do this all the time. It's easy."

" _Huh. Knuckles doesn't really look like he's the kind of person who picks locks."_ Robin thought. _"Guess I owe him more credit."_

"Watch. First you take the handle like this…"

"The handle?" Tails asked in confusion.

"And then…"

Snap

Knuckles ripped It open with sheer force startling everyone around him.

"Presto! Easy!"

Everyone stared at him uneasily.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Robin sighed "Nothing."

"Well? What's inside?" Amy asked.

"Looks like a book." Knuckles said handing the object to Chrom.

The Exalt flipped through some of the pages.

"It looks like Chara's diary."

"really? a demon kid with a diary?" Sans asked. "seems kinda outta **chara** cter. what's it say?"

"Well the first entry-

Lissa ripped the book from Chrom and slapped him on the wrist.

"Shame on you! Guys can't just go read a girl's diary!"

"Well we need to if we're going to figure out how to stop her."

"So a girl will read it! AKA me!"

"YOU? Last time you tried to read a book you fell asleep after the first chapter." Robin said.

"Hey! It was a really long chapter!"

"It wasn't even ten pages!"

"So? What's your point?"

"I'll read it." Morgan said taking the book. "I found it after all."

"Oh, fine."

Robin turned to Sans.

"Sans, once we're done eating can you use that trick to get me to the lab we were in earlier?"

"ya mean a shortcut? sure."

"I'll go to." Tails said.

"alrighty. after that i'm gonna check out the ruins."

"I'll tag along." Sonic said.

Chrom approached them.

"Same here."

"Okay. Call us if you need to." Amy said.

* * *

Frisk woke up to the smell of baking.

She tried to recollect her thoughts. She remembered the girl who came in to comfort her. She remembered how Sans and all those strange humans and monsters came in too. And she remembered how despite everything she did Sans still forgave her.

She smiled thinking about it. After that she didn't have nightmares going to sleep.

She got out of bed and left the room. The scent in the air was definitely familiar.

She walked downstairs thinking about who it reminded her of.

She walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating and talking.

"...Hello."

Everyone turned to the girl.

"heya kid. did we wake ya? sorry. guess we need to _**pie**_ _pe_ down." Sans said holding up his plate.

Frisk giggled a bit.

"Good morning. Sorry, I don't think we ever introduced ourselves, did we? My name is Chrom. This is my daughter Lucina, the man over there is my friend Robin, the young girl over is their daughter, Morgan and the delicate one here-

"I am **not** delicate!"

-is my sister, Lissa."

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. This here is Tails."

"Hi."

"The red guy is Knuckles."

"Heya."

"And over there is Amy."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Frisk smiled.

"You feeling any better?" Morgan asked. "You cried yourself to sleep after what happened last night."

"I'm okay now. Thank you Morgan. I don't know if I would have listened to Sans if it weren't for what you said last night."

"It was nothing."

Frisk then noticed something.

"Um...wasn't there someone else with you? A black creature like Sonic..."

"Oh, you mean Shadow? He left last night looking for a way to stop Chara." Sonic said.

"On his own? It's dangerous!"

"Meh. That never stopped him. Don't worry kid if he does need help for some reason he knows how to get in touch with us."

"Want some pie?" Lucina asked offering a plate.

"Sure. Thank you." Frisk smiled.

She sat down at the table and took a bite. She could easily recognize the flavor.

"This is...where did you learn to make this?"

"I found the recipe back at the castle."

Frisk then put two and two together. A single tear fell.

"Mommy…"

"What's wrong?"

"thinking about toreil?" Sans asked.

Frisk wiped her tears and nodded.

"hey kid, don't worry. once we take _**chara**_ the demon kid we'll make things right. in the meantime ya know what she would want you to do."

Frisk smiled as she slowly finished the pie.

"Feel better?" Lissa asked.

"Yup! Thank you."

"there's the _**frisk**_ _y_ kid i know."

"Well we should get going." Robin said straightening his coat.

"sure thing." Sans said.

Sonic, Tails and Chrom approach the skeleton.

"Where are you going?" Frisk asked.

"i'm just gonna drop off robin and tails at alphys's lab and check something out with chrom and sonic here."

"Will you be alright?"

"don't worry kid. no matter what tricks our friend tries i _**calcium**_ coming."

"...Okay…"

After they disappeared Morgan approached.

"Say, Frisk, can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure."

Sans, Sonic and Chrom were now in the ruins.

"here we are."

"What did you want to come here for?" Chrom asked.

"i have a hunch we might find something here."

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked.

"chara was the first child to fall here. the king told me about it once. he and toreil raised her with their son. to end up in the underground they had to come through here."

"You sure?"

"yup. we'll find something. i feel it in my _**bones**_."

"Ugh. You're worse that a friend of mine who's addicted with crow jokes. And those damn birds themselves."

"what's wrong with birds? _**caw**_ -strophobic?"

Chrom stopped right in his tracks.

"I think you went too far Sans." Sonic chuckled.

"i guess bad jokes are the _**caw**_ _s_ of a lot of his problems."

Chrom inhaled sharply.

* * *

"Did you hear someone shouting?" Tails asked.

"Probably just your imagination." Robin replied.

The two of them stepped around a corner.

"Chaos spear!"

"Whoa!"

They both ducked under an arrow of light just in time.

"Oh, it's just you."

They looked up to see who it was.

"A little high strung, aren't we Shadow?" Robin sighed.

"A little warning next time?" Tails muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Likely the same thing as you." Robin said. "Find anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did. There are some recordings here of Chara. She was apparently good friends with a monster named Asriel."

"Wait, Asriel? Wasn't that the son of that Toreil character Frisk mentioned last night?" Tails asked.

"What else did you find out about them?" Robin asked.

"Not much. Just that Chara formed a plan to free monsters. But I have no idea what it was or how it lead to her wanting to destroy everything."

"Let's dig deeper."

* * *

Lissa, Lucina, Amy and Knuckles were cleaning up.

"Morgan and Frisk seem to be getting along fine." Lissa smiled.

"Yeah. It's great." Lucina said passing her a plate.

"Speaking of Morgan what was with her last night? Seemed like she was crying. Another dream about Inigo?"

"Yes. She misses him."

"I hear ya. I miss my Owain too…"

In the living room Morgan and Frisk were sitting on the couch.

"You're father thinks that Chara making me kill everyone was to weaken my determination?"

"Makes sense. After all she said that it's whoever has the most determination who can reset."

"I...see…"

"But anyway I just finished reading through her diary and found out about how she was going to get past the barrier by giving Asriel her soul."

"Yes...I remember Asriel telling me about it. He took her body to the outside world...but Chara wanted to use Asriel's full power to kill the humans...But he didn't let her."

"When did he say this?"

"After I saved him when the souls drove him mad."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Not much. We talked about how he met her. How Chara always hated humanity for some reason. He also said that Chara wasn't the greatest person and that he thought I was the friend he always wanted…"

Morgan thought for a moment. Then something accrued to her.

"I felt bad for Chara...He was the only friend she ever had and-

"How long was Chara inside of you?"

"Huh? Well ever since I fell into the underground I kept hearing these voices guiding me...Recently I've been wondering if that was Chara."

"So from the beginning huh? Then she heard everything Asriel had to say…"

Frisk then realized what Morgan was getting at.

"Wait...You think Chara heard what he said about her?"

"Maybe...And if it is then-

"Morgan, we're going out for a while."

The girls saw Lucina with Knuckles, Amy, and Lissa. Sans was close behind them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Sans just needs us for something. You two just stay in the house."

"Sans? What happened?"

"nothing. don't worry kid. just stay in here."

With that he disappeared with Lucina and the others.

"Something's wrong." Morgan said. "I can feel it."

"...I think we should go to the ruins."

"I think so too."

* * *

"HOW HILARIOUS."

Chrom blocked a knife and jumped back.

"TO THINK I WOULD FIND YOU HERE."

Sonic spun around their attacker and charged in to bring a swift punch to the face.

They were flung to the floor but slowly got up.

Just then Sans arrived. The others were close behind.

"sorry to keep ya waiting."

"What about Robin and Tails?" Chrom asked.

"I called them! They're on the way!" Amy replied.

-Control!"

In a bright flash, Shadow arrived with Robin and Tails.

"Chara!"

The human laughed.

"So the gangs all here now? Oh, two are missing. Where's my former partner?"

"we're keeping her as far away from ya as we can." Sans said.

"Ah, well. I suppose this means that I'll have to choke out their location from you then." Chara laughed.

"You're free to try." Robin replied. "But before that I have a question. What is it you plan on doing and why haven't you done it yet? What more do you need?"

Chara stood there for a moment before speaking.

"I plan to use this determination of mine to destroy this ugly world. But I guess I wanted to see this place one more time before I erase everything. Although part of me also knew you might come here."

"And what is it you want from us?"

"Not so much you. But I did want to give Frisk one last chance to join me."

"What's your obsession with her?"

"Forget it. Humans like you could never understand."

"Frisk is a human too."

Chara let out a laugh.

"Please. We are nothing so pathetic. We have a bigger purpose."

"You mean killing everyone and everything in sight?" Chrom asked.

"Ha! As if you should talk. I can feel the LV emanating from you. You killed many people haven't you?"

"I-That was-what choice did I have?!"

"Exactly. It is kill or be killed after all."

"What?"

Chara pointed her knife forward. It slowly turned red and tripled in length.

"Ah, yes. Another reason why I waited was so I can take some time to experiment what I can do with all this determination. What do you think?"

"A knife to a sword." Lucina stated.

"Why though?" Robin asked. "Killing us hardly matters if you erase everything anyway."

"because she can." Sans said. "and because she "can" she feels that she "has to."

"It would be lame if I ended this world without at least trying to settle the score with you first."

"All right runt. Have it your way." Knuckles said pounding his fists together.

Chara smiled before she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Sonic asked as they scanned the area.

Robin thought carefully.

"Shadow, if you were to use Chaos Control to handle a group how would you use it?"

Shadow pondered the possibility for a minute.

Then it hit him.

"Scatter!"

Everyone moved away as Chara appeared in the center of them and started flailing her weapon around.

Sonic revved up a spin dash.

"Thoron!"

Chara jumped over Robin's attack and knocked her weapon against Sonic as he charged towards her. After a slight power struggle, he was flung into a wall.

"Gah!"

Chrom charged towards Chara with his Falchion.

The two traded blows as sparks flew with each attack.

Meanwhile Lissa rushed to Sonic and healed him with her staff.

That is until Chara warped right next to her.

"Lissa, Run!"

"AHHH!"

The girl jumped back but Chara still managed to slice her staff in half.

"Now you can't heal anyone."

Chrom and Lucina rushed towards them. But Chara unexpectedly did the same at a faster rate and brought her weapon into them with one swipe spraying blood into the air.

"Arc fire!"

Robin shot a fireball at her but she knocked it aside.

Sans then shoot multiple bones at her but she avoided them just as easily.

Amy and Tails came at her from both sides but she grabbed the pink hedgehog's weapon and threw her into the fox sending them across the ground.

Than Knuckles and Shadow approached.

Knuckles threw a punch at her that sent her sliding backwards on her feet even though she blocked it.

Shadow followed up and threw another punch but she dodged it and prepared to strike. But Shadow predicted it and jumped over the attack. He then kicked her in the face while in min air knocking her down.

Sonic then jumped over Shadow in mid-spin dash and came down hard on her stomach.

"Gah!"

As he bounced off he spun around and charged towards her again but this time she warped away and swung her extended weapon from a safe distance.

The two hedgehogs and Knuckles barley jumped back in time.

Thwunk

"AHHH!"

Chara looked at her back to see an arrow sticking out of her back.

Lucina caught her off guard with Nidhogg.

Chara laughed as she pulled the arrow out.

Everyone stared as her wound closed. All her injuries they gave her faded too.

"It's so nice that I can fight all of you. Asgore and Flowey died way to fast. I didn't get to see what I can do with a LV of 20."

"It's as you said Shadow. She just regenerates." Lucina said.

"That still doesn't answer why she didn't do that during the last fight." Tails said.

"She was trying to make us come at her with everything we had." Robin said. "If she revealed that she could heal from injuries anyway we would have been more cautious with our actions thinking her determination might wear down if we kept hammering at her. But now because of the last fight she knows all our moves. We were baited."

"Bingo!" Chara smiled. "And you all took that bait quite quickly. Showing me all your fancy tricks and the like. That and also I didn't know how reliable this regenerating was. I honestly didn't expect I would survive that explosion. Not that it would mater. I would just reset anyway but honestly, I don't really like resetting. It kind of gets boring when things repeat. Right, comedian?"

" _Then we can't let this fight drag out."_ Shadow thought. _"She can go on forever and we'll slowly start to wear down...She does know of some of my powers…"_

Shadow threw aside his Inhibitor rings.

" _But…"_

A blue aura flashed around him.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Chrom asked.

"If you can regenerate from small blows…Then I'll just have to blast you to smithereens so you have nothing to regenerate from."

Chara laughed.

"This again? We were just talking about how that didn't work."

It was Shadow's turn to smirk.

"If you think you learned everything there is about me from our last fight…Then it's time I gave you an overdue awakening."

His eyes turned blue as the light intensified.

"BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER!"

"Now what's he up to?" Lissa asked.

"CHAOS…"

Robin and his friends then remembered last time.

"Wait, Shadow! That didn't work last time and know she can see it coming!"

"Relax." Sonic grinned. "He's aware. This is a different trick."

"What?"

"CONTROL!"

Everything over then Shadow froze in place. He looked up to see Chara still smirking unaware of what he just pulled off.

"Time I wiped that smirk off your face."

POW

He rushed up and delivered a powerful punch to the gut.

"RAAAAAH!"

The followed up with a wild flurry of punched repeatedly pounding her.

He then jumped back. He brought his hand's back as golden energy formed in them.

"CHAOS…SPEAR!"

He shot a barrage of projectiles bombarding Chara giving her no chance to defend herself.

When the smoke cleared she had blood and bruises all over her. Despite being frozen in the same pose the damage was very apparent.

He then started to glow red.

"You're finished!"

He ran up to her and delivered a powerful upward kick into her jaw.

He then snapped his figures and the flow of time returned to normal.

Everyone was surprised as they saw the girl get launched upward from the kick.

" _W-what!? How did…When did he…!?"_

"CHAOS…"

"He's got her!" Robin said as Chara came back down towards Shadow who was charging energy.

"What…are…you…?"

Shadow smirked.

"BLAST!"

A red explosion engulfed them both.

Everyone braced themselves and the shock wave hit them.

"that's bigger than last time!" San's said "shadow really _**blew**_ _up_ on her, didn't he? he must have really been seeing _**red**_ _!_ "

"Just stop." Chrom groaned.

When it died down Chara was nowhere to be seen. Shadow was lying on the ground.

"I am…the ultimate…life form…"

The others rushed to him.

"That was amazing Shadow!" Robin smiled.

"Yeah. And kinda overkill." Sonic said.

"at least it's over." Sans sighed. "with her gone the kid should be able to reset and-

"How naive."

Everything went to black.

They were then back to facing Chara as if the fight never happened.

"Even if you kill me…I'LL JUST RESET AND COME BACK! DID YOU FORGET THAT I CAN STILL RESET?"

"Uh…Actually we kinda did forget about that, didn't we?" Sonic said in shame.

Before anyone could react, she extended her weapon further and swung it at all of them.

The screams of pain were soon met with a crash as they were rammed into the floor.

The dust cleared revealing the effects of the attack. Everyone was badly wounded. San's managed to put out a blaster to serve as a shield so he was fine but the others had cuts and/or bruises around them.

"D-damn…How could I be so blind…?" Shadow groaned.

"Now what?" Chrom grunted. "No matter what we do she won't die…"

Chara brought her focus to Shadow.

She teleported to him and kicked him across the ground.

"GAH!"

He bounced painfully on the ground before sliding across it.

"Ugh…"

Chara slowly approached.

"You're pretty dangerous. I can't take any more chances with you."

Shadow looked up to see her holding up her knife. Her eyes and mouth were black.

"SAYONARA…ULTIMATE LIFE FORM."

Shadow closed his eyes.

"Maria…"

BAM

"AH!"

Chara grunted as a fire ball hit her in the back.

She looked back to see Robin on his feet with his arm outstretched.

"You annoying…"

She disappeared again.

"What? Where…?"

"Robin, behind you!" Lucina screamed.

Robin turned around and saw Chara charge at him.

"DIE!"

Robin's eyes widened in horror before shutting.

" _No…I'm sorry everyone…"_

99999

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Robin opened his eyes to see Chrom's back. The weapon came out the other end of him.

"Chrom?"

"Damn it…Why do all of you keep getting in my way?!" Chara yelled preparing to attack again.

But Sans tuned her soul blue and flung her away.

Robin caught Chrom as he collapsed.

"CHROM!"

Everyone rushed to him.

"Lissa, do something!" Robin ordered.

"Right! Huh?"

Lissa brought out her staff but it was snapped like a twig.

"H-How?! I though time reset!"

"It must have broke from the attack earlier." Tails said.

"Ugh…"

"No…Father hold on!" Lucina said.

"Robin…are you…?"

"Why…You're the Exalt! Yilisse need's you! Your life has more value than mine ever will!" Robin yelled fighting tears.

Chrom simply smiled.

"What helps the most people?"

Robin and Lucina nearly gasped.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"No…Chrom…I watched one great leader die already…don't…"

"Father no…" Lucina sobbed. "I can't lose you again…"

"Lucina…take care of your mother and your sisters…and know that I'll always be proud of you…"

"Chrom hold on!" Lissa cried. "I can't lose you too!"

"Lissa…you may have been a delicate little girl…but you always had a strong heart like Emm…I always envied that…thank you for being my sister…"

"Chrom, No! You can't die! Not now!" Robin yelled with tears falling down his face.

"Robin…Neither of us had any real parents…But you were a brother to me ever since I found you in that field…You were my voice of reason and someone I could look up too…So don't ever say your life…is without value…"

"chrom…" Sans said sadly.

"Hang on!" Sonic said. "We'll think of something!"

"Robin…Sonic…Sans…Everyone…end this together…and live your lives…in peace..."

The exalt looked up and saw visions of familiar faces smiling back at him.

" _Sumia…Cynthia…Lucia…Cyn…Emm…I'm…sorry…"_

He then gave his last breath.

"Chrom!"

"Father!"

Everyone stared in shock.

"No…this can't be happening…" Lissa said nearly laughing. "This is a joke, right?"

Robin didn't say a word.

" _Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."_

" _If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."_

" _I trust Robin. You cannot shake my faith in him. Robin and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole."_

"How annoying."

Everyone else turned to see Chara stand up.

"Well at least I finally killed one of you. Strange. Just like with Asgore and Flowey I didn't gain any EXP…This must be my limit."

"You..."

Sonic and his friends stood up.

"You'll pay for this!" Knuckles yelled.

"How dare you…"

Everyone turned to see Robin set Chrom's body down.

"How dare you…"

Red eyes snapped open.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO CHROM!"

Suddenly a purple aura erupted from him. Black flames surrounded him.

"YOU…YOU…!"

"Wha-Robin!? What's happening?! Lucina asked.

"uh, that's normal for him, right?" Sans asked.

"I would hope not!" Tails said.

Strong gusts of wind howled around him.

"RAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

A purple flash of lightning came down on him.

When it faded, everyone stared at Robin in shock.

His hair turned black. His black and purple coat was now white and red. Red lightning crackled around him.

"You dirty brother killer."

 **And here is a bit of foreshadowing for something Robin will be dealing with in The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. By the way in case I didn't do a good job describing Robin's current look it's the alternate color for him in Smash with the black hair an white coat only with red eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AtonemenTale  
Chapter 6  
**

Chapter 6: Mercy

"…Robin?"

Through her tears, Lucina saw what became of her husband.

"Chara…I'll kill you where you stand!"

The girl laughed.

"YOU kill ME?! Don't you know that I can never die?! Have you finaly lost your sanity?!"

Robin said nothing. In the blink of a eye he disappeared.

"What?"

"Thoron."

A bolt of lightning pierced Chara from behind.

She turned around to see Robin come at her with his Levin Sword.

Chara blocked the first swipe but Robin got another in on her chest.

He then kicked her in the gut knocking her back.

"Bolganone."

A bright explosion of flame engulfed her.

She came out of the smoke and charged at Robin.

He blocked the attack with his sword.

Chara stared into his red eyes.

" _What…is he…?"_

Robin lifted his sword upwards launching Chara's knife out of her hands.

" _What is this feeling?"_

He impaled the child with his weapon.

" _Is this…fear?"_

She warped away from him and to the knife.

She gasped as her wound closed.

" _Am I…afraid of him?"_

Robin then took out three tomes. They floated into the air around him.

"Ignis."

Red flames engulfed him and his weapons. The tomes shot blades of wind, lightning and fire.

The others stared in amazement.

"Is that…really Robin?" Shadow asked.

Chara ran towards him dodging the magic barrage.

Once Robin fired the last shot he threw his sword at her.

Chara swung at it with her knife knocking it away.

Soon she was upon him.

"DIE!"

But as soon as she swung down one of Robin's tomes moved in front of him blocking the attack.

"What?!"

Robin then pointed to his sword and pulled his index finger back.

The Levin sword came rushing back towards Chara.

The girl turned around to block it but was then hit in the back by a wind spell.

Robin garbed the sword and lifted it into the air.

As Chara got back to her feet thunder came down around Robin.

The bolts started hitting closer to her.

Cara looked up and carefully side stepped around them.

But after she jumped back she realized she couldn't move. She was frozen in mid-air. Looking down she saw purple swirls form around her arms.

Then looking back reviled Robin holding his sword upside down in front of him.

He lifted his sword arm up sending her into the air.

He then drew a Brave sword and threw both weapons at her.

Both pierced through their target.

He waved his arms around and the swords flew around slashing Chara repeatedly juggling her in the air.

He lifted both arms into the air then brought them both down slamming the weapons into her.

A bolt of lightning then came down on her.

Robin snapped his fingers and his swords came back to his hands.

"AAAHHH..."

Chara slowly stood up coughing blood.

"No...this isn't right..."

Robin only stared at the girl.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU SHOULD BE DYING! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"Life is full of disappointments Chara." Robin said bluntly. "And here's another: You will never defeat me."

"NO! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN!"

"Cheated? This isn't a game Chara!" Sonic said.

"THIS CHANGES NOTHING! EVEN IF I DIE I'LL ONLY COME BACK!"

"Than I'll kill you again. And again. And again. And again."

"SHUT UP!"

Chara stood up. And prepared to rush in.

"STOP!"

Everyone then turned their attention to the two girls that ran in. Both were out of breath.

"Morgan...? Frisk...? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the house!" Lucina said.

"ya should listen to you're mom kid. you too frisk. even if you can convince Chara not to fight, robin undoubtedly will still wanna." Sans said.

"F-father? What happened to you?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan stay back." Robin said.

" , wait! Let us talk to her!" Frisk begged.

"Talk to her? Have you lost you're wits?! She's a demon! Keeping her alive is too dangerous!"

"Dad, please! I figured it out!" Morgan said.

"Figured what out?"

"You always said just because a strategy wins the battle doesn't mean it's a good one. Well Frisk and I found the best strategy to use."

"Morgan..."

"Please dad...for me?"

Robin stayed still before stepping back.

"Do as you please."

Frisk and Frisk slowly approached Chara.

Morgan than noticed Chrom.

"What happened to grandpa?"

"Chrom?" Sonic sighed. He didn't know what to tell you. "He-

"He's resting dear." Lucina said. "He's fine."

"Okay."

The two girls then walked past Robin.

"Chara...you never wanted this did you?" Morgan asked. "You never meant for it to be this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just lonely. I know that feeling."

"Shut up! How can you know how I feel?!"

"Yeah! What do you have in common with the demon kid here?" Lissa asked.

Morgan reached to the back of her neck and untied something. She then brought it in front of her.

"My boyfriend Inigo gave this to me. He was very special to me. But recently he disappeared promising me he would come back…I've been waiting and waiting...but he still hasn't returned."

Morgan's eyes watered.

"Sometimes I wonder...if he's not back because something happened...What if he wad dead? What if he found someone else? What if he's never coming back? When I think about that happening...sometimes I just wish everything would disappear!"

Robin and Lucina remembered how last night the girl woke them up crying saying she had a nightmare of Inigo dying in front of her.

"That's how you felt…right? When you thought Asriel abandoned you?"

"I know that pain to!" Frisk said. "I lived in a orphanage where everyone treated me like I was trash. I was so lonely...so scared...You felt that loneliness to right Chara? After what Asriel said?"

The girl looked down.

"We can fix this Chara." Frisk said stepping towards the girl.

"Stop."

"We can make things right. We can apologize and make it up to everyone together…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the girl yelled with her mouth and eyes black.

"Please Chara...I want to help. I want to be you're friend."

Now the two were standing in front of each other.

Frisk slowly reached out towards her.

"GO AWAY!"

Chara swiped at her scratching her cheek. Blood came dripping down.

"I WON'T BE FOOLED AGAIN! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! THEY DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! **NOBODY** CARES ABOUT ME!"

Frisk slowly brushed the blood off.

"I used to think that only humans were evil...but after I learned that Asgore killed six humans…when I though monsters were above that…and when Asriel betrayed me it became clear...Humans...Monsters...EVERYTHING IS EVIL! I CAN TRUST NOBODY BUT MYSELF!"

"That's not true!"

Chara then turned to Robin.

The man sadly turned to Chrom.

"Some ties...never break...Asriel still cares about you! You know that!"

"He's right!" Frisk said.

"SHUT UP!"

SLASH

99999999

"AAAHHH!"

Frisk nearly fell over from the swipe to the chest.

"frisk!"

But she stood her ground.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?"

The girl smiled.

"Because I can't afford not to care."

"god, kid...please stop..." Sans said as tears came down. "i can't lose my other sibling."

"RAAHHHH!"

Chara swiped again but this time Frisk jumped to the side then charged towards Chara.

 _"No!"_

She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever came next.

But she found herself in a hug.

"Wha..."

"It's okay." Frisk smiled.

Chara then noticed that Frisk placed something around her neck.

A heart shaped locket.

"This is..."

"It's yours right? From Asriel."

Chara slowly regained her bearings and started to struggle in Frisk's grip.

"Let go!"

The other watched as her eyes turned normal and shed tears.

Slowly she stopped struggling.

"Why? Frisk...don't you have anything better to do?"

"Saving people is all I want to do." Frisk smiled.

After a minute Chara calmed down and dropped the knife.

"Feel better?" Frisk asked.

"Why…?

"I don't know why you hate humanity so much…But know that there are people that really care about you…You just need to give them a chance."

Chara stayed silent for a second.

"My parents had abandoned me shortly after I was born...I had nowhere to live...I wandered around the world...But no matter where I went I people would shun me…they insulted me…threw rocks at me…One day I climbed Mount Ebott after hearing the legends hoping to find death…That's when I tripped and fell into the underground…and I met him…I was scared at first…but he helped me…he was…my very first friend…"

"Asriel…"

"Yes…He was…No, he and his family were the best…they paid attention to me…they feed me…they played with me…*Sniff* I just wanted them to be free…But Asriel abandoned the plan at the last minute…now he's stuck as a soulless flower because of me…But once I saw mon, dad, and him all treat you the way they did me…and after what Asriel said…I felt so…abandoned and betrayed…so alone…Then when I traveled with you and found out that monsters already murdered six human kids I was shocked. I thought humans were the murderers…I thought the whole world was evil…that nothing should exist anymore…I just wanted to repay all those monsters…Was that wrong?"

"Of course, not…But that doesn't mean killing the humans was the right choice either."

"But they did that to them! To me too! I'm proof that humans represent sins! They deserve it!"

"Chara."

The girl then looked at Shadow.

"I felt that way once…I used to hate humanity as much as you…No…perhaps even more…But…someone once told me…That not all humans are like that…If they try their best and don't abandon their wishes…if they live for their dreams…"

"Their…dreams…?"

"Chara…It's true that we humans are responsible for a lot of pain and grief." Lissa said. "But my big sister thought that there was some good in everyone…that deep down they all want peace…I'm sure if you tried you can reach out to all of them. Humans and monsters alike. They can live in peace."

"Really…?"

"i'm with them." Sans said. "there are plenty of people who _**chara**_ _bout_ ya. a _**skela**_ _ton_."

Chara had to hold back a snicker.

"Hey! Your smiling!" Frisk said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! I mean-

Everyone laughed.

"But seriously." Frisk smiled. "We want to help. Can you give us a chance?"

"Why do you want to help me? I made you kill everyone you love."

"I know...But I don't like to hate. If I did hate I would hurt others. And then they and the people that like them will hate and hurt me and other people I care about...it will never end. That's why I feel that I have to forgive."

"Frisk..."

"So can you please let me be you're friend?"

More tears shed.

"I...it's been so long since someone called me that..."

"So?"

"Y-yes...thank you Frisk."

"heh. well a friend of my sis is a friend of mine i guess." Sans said.

"Same here!" Morgan said.

"Thank…you."

"No problem Chara." Frisk smiled. "What are…friends...for...?"

Suddenly the child started to collapse. Chara quickly caught them.

"Frisk?!"

The others hurried to them.

"Frisk, are you alright?! What happened?!" Robin asked.

"Ngh…It hurts…"

"what hurts?"

Frisk moved her arm reviling the gash on her stomach.

"Oh my-that's a bad wound Frisk!" Lissa gasped.

"Can't you help her?" Morgan asked. "Where's your staff?"

"…It got broken in the fight earlier…"

"Can't we do something?" Knuckles asked. "Chara, can you reset?"

"R-right!" Chara outstretched a hand and a button appeared. But unfortunately pressing it did nothing.

"What? Why isn't it working?!"

"I guess…you're not…determined to kill anymore." Frisk smiled.

"Does that mean you…"

Frisk opened a reset button just as Chara did. But pressing it got the same result.

"…What?"

"It didn't work?" Sonic asked.

"Ugh…"

"frisk hang on!" Sans said.

"Wait, I thought whoever had the most determination could reset!" Tails said. "If it's neither of you then who is it?!"

"can't be me." Sans said "monster's souls don't have that power."

"Ah…head feels…so fuzzy…" Frisk groaned. "Can't…see straight…"

"Someone do something!" Chara screamed.

"No…I don't want to lose anyone…"

Robin turned his head.

"Morgan?"

Tears fell from the girl's face.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND!"

Suddenly a red heart appeared at her chest.

Then a monitor appeared.

 **Morgan**

 **LV 5**

 **HP 80/80**

 **G 0**

Chara nearly gasped.

"That's…You…you have power like ours…"

"Wait…that means…It's Morgan? She has the most determination?" Robin asked.

"Huh?"

"So…you can reset then?" Frisk asked.

"I…I don't know. How does it work?"

"You just wish really hard…to go back…"

Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly the reset button appeared.

"Once you do…Everything will be the way…" Frisk was interrupted when she coughed up blood. "The way it was when I first came to the underground…Mommy…Papyrus…they'll all come back…"

"Really?"

"Then if that was before we came here…Then we'll all be back in our worlds!" Tails said.

"Makes sense." Lissa said.

Lucina turned to her father's body.

"That also means father will…"

Lissa and Robin's faces lit up in realization.

"What about grandpa?" Morgan asked.

"N-nothing…"

"Then…this is goodbye?" Amy asked.

"I guess so…" Robin said.

"Well…thank you…for everything…" Frisk smiled.

"It was nothing." Sonic smiled. "Hope this time things will work out."

"They will…" Chara said. "This time…I swear I'll make things right!"

"Me too…" Frisk smiled as tears shed. "You all showed me how to be strong…without LOVE…How to surpass fear and hesitation…"

"…We'll meet again." Morgan said. "I know it."

"I think we will." Sonic smirked.

"yeah. No need to feel _**blue**_." Sans grinned.

"Hey Frisk, Chara."

"Yeah?"

Robin walked over to them.

"Tails, come here."

After the fox walked over Robin leaned in so he could whisper into his and the two girl's ears. Tails also had a few things to add to the conversation.

"What do you guys think?" Robin asked at the end.

"That…Might work out…" Tails said.

" …You're a genius!" Frisk smiled.

Chara said nothing.

"I know you may have concerns after what previously happened Chara." Robin said. "But I think…No. I **know** it will work out. And everyone…We have forget invisible ties together with all we have been through…we'll never truly be apart…"

"Really…?" Frisk weakly asked.

"I bet he's right." Sonic smiled.

"Oh…"

Chara looked down at the girl she was holding.

"Frisk?"

"So…tired…"

"We'd better go than." Morgan said. "Goodbye everyone!"

"Take care!" Lissa smiled.

"Farewell." Lucina added.

"May the ties we share keep us together forever." Robin smiled.

"See ya." Sonic smirked. "Tell Chrom it was a honor."

"Goodbye!" Tails said.

"See ya around." Knuckles said.

"We won't forget you!" Amy added almost crying.

Shadow gave a two-finger wave. And a small smile.

"I won't forget any of you either." Frisk smiled.

"Goodbye…my friends." Chara said.

"don't get _**bone**_ _ly_ without us." Sans joked.

Morgan slowly reached for the button.

"Hey, Sans…Chara…"

"Yes, Frisk?"

"sup kiddo?"

"Can you…hold my hand?"

"Huh? Uh…sure I guess…"

"heh. whatever you want sis…"

Chara and Sans held one of Frisk's hands in theirs.

"See you soon…everyone."

Morgan pressed the button.

"Yeah."

 **If anyone is wondering why Morgan's LV is five and her Hp is 80 well I put a lot into consideration on this. Like everyone else Morgan's Hp in Awakening caps at 80 and I like to mix video game logic with actual logic a bit with my stories. With that in mind, while it is true that in game most of us got Morgan to a higher level and that would be needed to get 80 Hp don't forget in Fire Emblem LV is Level and Exp is Experience Points while in Undertale LV is Level Of Violence and Exp is Execution Points so they're not the same thing. Also keep in mind that Morgan DID technically kill people in the game. It was a war after all. And if by that reason, you think it should be higher well…If I made her level 20-or any FE characters Lv 20 for that matter that would make them as strong as Chara and that would make no sense for the story I planned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AtonemenTale**

 **Chapter 7** **  
**

Chapter 7: Another pacifist run

" _Frisk…"_

Everything was black. The child never felt so tired.

" _Come on. Wake up already."_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up into the hole above her where light shined through.

The hole she fell in.

She was in a patch of gold flowers.

She slowly sat up. Checking her chest she found that her injury was gone.

 _"You alright?"_

Frisk looked around. She recognized that voice.

"Chara?"

" _Can you hear me?"_

"Yes, where are you?"

 _"Right here."_

Frisk turned in front of her. A ghostly figure of Chara floated in front of her.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

Frisk was so startled she fell back on the flower bed.

 _"Heh, heh. Did I scare you?"_

"S-scare is one word for it!"

 _"Looks like it worked though. Morgan managed to reset the timeline."_

"Yeah...so they must all have been sent back home."

 _"Now that I think of it...can you reset now if Morgan went back to her world?"_

Frisk outstretched a hand.

The reset button appeared. Upon pressing it the display asked if she was sure.

"Looks like it."

 _"I guess it doesn't work from other worlds. So what now?"_

Frisk smiled and stood up.

"We do what we gotta do. What Robin wanted us to."

 _"Yeah...about that...I don't know about this plan."_ Chara said.

"We have to try it. Come on Chara, it'll work out."

 _"Well...okay..."_

Frisk walked down the path. Past a set of doors, she found a small patch of grass and a flower that had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"Hello...My name is Frisk." Frisk said.

 _"Why are you introducing yourself?"_ Chara asked. _"We've all been through this."_

 _"I want to make sure this goes exactly the way it did the last time I freed them. I don't want to risk the slightest error. There have been enough resets."_

"Hmmm...You're new to the underground aren'tcha?"

Frisk noded.

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you haf things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do."

Chara rolled her eyes.

 _"Oh boy."_

"Ready? Here we go!"

A red hear appeared on Frisk's chest.

"See that heart? That's you're SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"You're soul starts weak, buy can grow sttong in you gain a lot of LV."

"LV? What does that stand for?" Frisk asked.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Frisk noded eagerly.

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white...friendliness pellets."

White petals floated around the flower.

 _"Wait...your not seriously going to..._

 _"I told you. I have to play this out the same way."_

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets moved towards Frisk who moved to catch them.

Slash

They left cuts into her.

"Aahhhh!"

The girl screamed as she fell to the ground in pain. She began to cry as she bled.

"It...it hurts..."

A wicked smile appeared on the flower's face.

"You idiot...In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!"

Frisk looked up to see more pellets surround her. She was trapped.

"No...please...Someone help me!"

"DIE."

Slowly the pellets closed in on their target.

Buy just before they made contact they mysteriously burned up.

Then a fireball knocked the flower to the side.

Frisk looked up to see a tall white creature with horns.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

 _"Uh...Frisk? What happened to playing it out the same way? Isn't this where you start crying and begging her not to hurt you?"_

The creature knelled down to Frisk.

"Ah, do not be afraid. I am Toreil, caretaker of the Ruins."

Frisk slowly stood up and looked at the creature through tears in her eyes.

"Mommy..."

"Is something wrong my child?"

Frisk ran up and hugged her.

"My child...?"

Frisk started crying.

 _"*Sigh* you never did care about playing along. You just wanted to hurt yourself didn't you? You still feal guilty."_

Frisk didn't respond as she continued to cry. Toreil comforted her until she settled down.

"You poor thing. You must have been so afraid. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Toreil took Frisk by the hand and slowly guided her.

 _"It looks like she can't see you Chara."_

 _"You know...I remember the first time I saw that scene. My first thought was "Those are obviously not "friendliness pellets." And who would just trust a talking flower they just met anyway? There's no way this kid will fall for that." And yet you did!"_

Frisk scowled slightly.

 _"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!"_

 _"Then when I saw how mom saved and how you managed to befriend everyone in the Ruins I thought that there was a lot we have in common. So I thought I could use you to finish what I started. Freeing monsters...getting revenge on humans...until now I thought you as a tool for that. But now...I want to make things right. For them...for him..."_

 _"And we will."_

* * *

Chrom gasped as he woke up.

He brought his hand to where he was stabbed.

 _"What was...was that all just a dream?"_

"Chrom, are you alright?"

He looked to see his wife Sumia hold his shoulder.

That's when he remembered that he was taking a nap after his daily training.

"Er...yeah I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No...it's alright."

"If you say so..."

Chrom looked at his hand.

 _"Was that all a dream? It felt so real..."_ Chrom thought as he walked towards the door.

As soon as he made his way to the door he opened it and the first thing he saw was Lucina running into him in a hug.

"Oof!"

"Father!"

Robin and Lissa were close behind.

"What's going on?" Sumia asked.

"Chrom! Thank the gods!"

Sumia walked over.

"What are you all doing here? Did something happen?"

"It's...its nothing, mother...just a bad dream..."

"Oh. Are you alright?"

Lucina nodded.

"Chrom, can we have a word?" Robin asked.

"Sure..."

* * *

Frisk slowly walked down the snowy path.

She was a bit sad about leaving Toreil's side. But she had to keep going.

As she walked she heard the branch she passed snap. But when she turned around there was nobody there. But she expected that.

Soon the reached the bridge with the gate that had spaces big enough to slip through.

Just then she heard footsteps.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Frisk was perfectly still.

"Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk slowly turned around as instructed and grabbed the hand reaching out to her.

Pfffffffttttt

"hehehe. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." Sans smirked.

He looked at Frisk waiting for a response.

"that's, uh. you're cue to laugh."

...

"or, uh. to emote at all...?"

Frisk still didn't respond. Her head was tilted down.

" _oh, jeez, don't tell me…"_

*Sniff*

"huh?"

Sans caught glimpse of a tear rolling down Frisk's face.

"uh…you alright kid?"

Frisk ran up and hugged the skeleton.

Sans was surprised at first. But he knew all he could do is return the embrace.

"I'm sorry…*Sniff* I'm so…"

"there, there kid. it's alright. bro's here."

After a minute, Frisk regained her bearings.

"Hey Sans…How do you remember that…?"

"remember what?"

"What I said about you being like a brother? I thought after the True Reset even you and Flowey forgot everything about me bringing you to the surface…"

"oh, that. well recently i had a dream of that time and it first struck me as odd. i couldn't remember it happening yet it felt so real. but I guess even resets can't make us forget what's most important to us."

"Thank you, Sans…I'm sorry, I-

"hmm. that expression…"

Frisk looked up to face Sans.

"that's the expression of someone who's apologized 7 times. well give or take."

"Sans…"

"look frisk. i know your sorry. and i forgive ya. so stop apologizing."

"O-okay…sorry…"

"kid."

Frisk covered her mouth. Sans grinned and Chara was trying her best to suppress laughter.

"come on kid. whatever route you plan on taking we'd better not keep papyrus waiting."

Frisk nodded as they passed through the gate.

* * *

Sonic and his friends were gathered around a tree.

"You want us to what?" Knuckles asked.

"Just what I said." Tails replied. "As Robin told me whatever sent us to Frisk's world might still send us there in a few days."

"He's got a point." Amy said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

* * *

"Oof!"

Frisk fell over into the snow. Her Hp was reduced to 1.

Papyrus stood over her triumphantly.

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK! I WAS EASILY ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!" the skeleton said picking the child up. "I WILL SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE! OR, AS SANS CALLS IT...OUR GARAGE? YOU'RE IN THE DOGHOUSE NOW! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

 _"What's wrong? You should have been able to easily dodge all those attacks by now."_ Chara said floating next to Frisk as Papyrus carried her towards his house.

 _"I'm sorry...I just froze up when I came here...last time I was here with him I...I..."_

Chara sighed looking at Frisk tremble at the bad memory.

 _"You know...I feel I need to reconsider my opinion on Papyrus."_

 _"How so?"_ Frisk asked.

 _"When we first meet him...I thought he was kind of well...weird."_

 _"But he's super nice!"_

 _"I know. And that seemed weird to me at first...but on the last run...he tried to talk to me even after everything I did...I thought it was stupid at first...but looking back at it know...it was kinda cool of him...it reminded me of Asriel...In fact...I can't shake the feeling that in some other world...maybe he and I could be put in Papyrus and Sans's shoes."_

 _"Heh, heh. Yeah."_

* * *

"So I take it that wasn't all a dream?" Chrom asked.

"Despite what common sense would suggest, no." Robin joked.

"But...what happened? The last thing I could remember is getting stabbed by Chara..."

"You died. After that I tried to avenge you when Frisk and Morgan showed up. They convinced Chara to stop fighting and then Morgan somehow ended up woth this power to reset she had. She used it to send us to the point before Frisk fell into the undergrad. Which was before we showed up."

"I see..."

"Hey, wait...thinking about it doesn't that mean whatever sent us there will send us back there in a few days?"

"Way ahead of you Lissa." Robin grinned. " I talked to the kids and Tails. Given all the resets Frisk did it's very unlikely that it will happen again. Worse case scenario we will be sent back only this time things are going to play out a little bit differently."

" _Say Chara…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _What were Asriel and his family like when you were with them?"_

" _Hmmm…Well mom and dad were pretty much the same back then. I feel kind of bad that they broke up though. I mean, it_ _ **is**_ _kind of_ _my fault when you think about it."_

" _Don't say that."_

" _It's true. But anyway Asriel was…a bit of a crybaby. But he was so nice and innocent. He was easily exited and we would always explore the underground together. He showed me so many things. And I in turn promised to show him things on the surface but…"_

" _We'll keep those promises together. Once this is all done we can show him everything."_

"… _Yeah…your right. Thanks Frisk. By the way…"_

" _Yeah?"_

"STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME YOU PUNK!"

Frisk sidestepped another spear as she ran down the path.

" _Where is Undyne getting all those spears?"_

" _No idea. I keep forgetting to ask."_

Frisk hurried into Hotland with Undyne hot on her heals throwing spears and shouting at the child.

" _We should almost be there."_ Frisk thought.

" _Yup. There's Sans."_

Frisk ran past the stand Sans was sound asleep at.

"Hi Sans!" Both girls waved smiling as they passed him "Bye Sans!"

* * *

"Got it!" Sonic smirked grabbing a blue Chaos Emerald.

"This is Tails! Sonic and I found one!"

"Knuckles and I found one to!" Amy replied from the communication device.

"With the one Shadow already has that makes three." Sonic said.

"Four more then! Keep it up team!"

"I hate going through this part." Frisk groaned.

Both her legs were stuck in the web on the ground severely hindering her movement. As if that weren't bad enough more web kept her arms stuck where they were at her sides.

"Don't look so blue, my deary~"

Muffet poured a purple substance from her teapot onto frisk. Her red soul turned the same color.

"I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~"

Frisk struggled in the thick web.

Muffet only laughed.

"Why so pale? You should be proud~"

" _Something wrong Frisk? You look a little_ _ **tied up**_ _."_ Chara joked.

Frisk did her best not to snicker as she maneuvered her body the best she could to evade the spiders charging past her.

" _Not now!"_

"Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~Ahuhuhu~"

" _Yeah Frisk! She's just making pastries! It's_ _ **muffin**_ _to be worried about!"_

" _Chara!"_

Frisk started giggling.

" _I'm already tied up in web and I can't move diagonally at all now that my soul is purple! It's hard enough to dodge_ _ **without**_ _you trying to make me laugh!"_

" _Not my fault you got caught in a_ _ **sticky**_ _situation."_

"C-can you please let me go?" Frisk asked trying to sound serious.

"Let you go? Don't be silly~" Muffet laughed. "Your soul is going to make every spider very happy~~~"

" _But she only has one soul! There's not enough for all the spiders to share! She'll be_ _ **sould**_ _out!"_

Frisk couldn't hold it all in much longer.

" _Chara, please don't!"_

Frisk dodged the best she could but a doughnut hit her in the face knocking her over. She landed on her back in the web. She grunted trying to pull herself up.

" _Great! Now look what you made me do! I can't move at all now!"_

" _I can't help it Frisk! I got so many puns to try! I found them all on the_ _ **web**_ _!"_

" _Will you stop?!"_

"Oh, how rude of me!" Muffet said as she watched Frisk struggle. "I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~"

She then pulled on a thread connected to the web on Frisk's legs. The child was flung of the floor. She was now dangling upside down.

" _Hey Frisk, how's it_ _ **hanging**_ _?"_

" _Chara I swear…"_

"It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two~"

She then flung Frisk against a web slanted upward.

A giant spider slowly started to climb up to her.

She tried to crawl her way up as it approached.

" _Breakfast huh? Well seeing how well you did on Mettaton's show I can see you bringing home the_ _ **bacon**_ _."_

Frisk started laughing.

" _Chara please! At this rate I might actually die!"_

" _You're right…If I don't stop soon you'll be_ _ **toast**_ _!"_

Frisk laughed even more and lost her balance. She screamed as she fell downward as the creature opened it's mouth.

GAME OVER

You cannot give up just yet…Frisk! Stay determined!

Chara started laughing and pounding her hand on the ground.

"CHARAAAAAA! Why did you have to do that?!"

"Heh, heh…I don't know Frisk, maybe I just felt like _**bugging**_ you!"

Frisk wiped the tears she made from laughing.

" _ **Buzz**_ off Chara! Don't pick up habits from Sans!"

The two of them laughed together for a bit before Frisk hit reset.

* * *

"So what is your plan to get back if we get sent to Frisk's world again?" Chrom asked.

"This." Robin replied.

"A Rift Door? Robin those can only take us to the Outerealms we visited."

"Right. And in each of those realms was a gate to get home. We'll use this to send us to one of those realm and get home from there."

"That's brilliant, father!" Morgan smiled.

"In that case I hope we get sent there." Lissa said. "I'm a little worried about Frisk."

"How will Sonic and his friends get home?" Lucina asked.

"Tails said he had an idea." Robin replied.

* * *

Sans was at the other side of the table from Frisk at the MTT Hotel.

"you know what would happen if she hadn't said anything?"

Frisk gulped.

"…buddy…You'd be dead where you stand."

Frisk didn't say anything.

Chara bit he lip.

"…or so I'd normally say."

Frisk lifted her head up.

"Sans?"

"but after all this…i don't know if i could even bring myself to hurt ya. that promise i made ain't just for her anymore. It's for you as well bucko. i want to keep you safe because well…you're a important part of the family to me and papyrus."

"Really?" the girl smiled.

"really. besides…haven't i done a great job protecting you? i mean, look at yourself. you haven't died a single time."

"Uh…"

Chara whistled to herself.

"hey, what's that look supposed to mean?" Sans asked. "am i wrong?"

"Well…it's not **your** fault." Frisk said turning to Chara.

" _Hey it's not my fault you're so easily amused!"_ Chara said putting her hands up defensively.

"heh. well, that's all."

Sans left the table.

"take **chara** of yourselves…and each other."

Chara and Frisk stared at each other.

"'cause those guy's all really care about you. and so do we."

"Thank you, Sans." Frisk smiled.

"… _Yeah…thanks…"_

* * *

"There! That's all seven!" Sonic said.

"So what now?" Knuckles asked.

"We wait." Shadow replied.

"What if we don't get sent there?" Amy asked.

"Well…then we can't help them." Tails said. "Given how many times Frisk reset before we got here it seems unlikely that we will…"

"Come on you two! Show some confidence!" Sonic smirked. "Things have always worked out before, why should this time be different?

* * *

"We're all counting on you kid. good luck."

"Sans?"

"what's up kiddo?"

"…Once this is over I promise I won't ever reset again. That's my promise to you."

"…heh…thanks kid. that's a real relief. i think that's what they wanted. still can't help but wonder how and why they ended up here."

"Yeah…well…here goes…"

"See ya kid."

Frisk walked down the Judgment Hall quietly.

"heh…so i can finally move on huh? kid seems pretty confident about this run…"

Sans himself was about to leave when…

-Control!"


	8. Chapter 8

AtonemenTale

Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hopes and Dreams

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower."

Frisk watched as the creature in front of her slowly turned around.

"Howdy!"

" _We're finally here…"_

"Chara, are you there?"

The girl accompanying Frisk was silent.

"It's me. You're best friend."

" _Asriel…"_

" _This time we will save you. Right Chara?"_

"… _Right."_

In a flash of light Asriel transformed.

* * *

A few figures were waiting in the Judgment hall.

"So we're all clear on the plan?"

"Sure."

"Works for me."

"Leave it to us!"

"You two have the vital role in this. Just tire him out but remember…"

"Don't actually hurt him, right? Don't worry we got it!"

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"…even after that attack, you're still standing in my way…?"

Frisk was breathing heavily on her knees.

" _Just a little further…Just a little further…"_

"Wow…You really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against this!"

Frisk and Chara closed their eyes bracing themselves against the bright light.

"Urah ha ha..."

When Frisk opened her eyes the surrounding area was black.

Looking up Asriel was bigger now. And he sprouted dark wings. His arms were larger and a sphere with a heart on it was on his chest.

"Behold my TRUE power!"

 _"The second phase."_ Chara thought.

 _"Alright. First, we have to save Un-_

Bang

A energy blast from Asriel's hand pierced through Frisk. She yelped in pain as she closed her eyes and her soul split in half.

But Chara garbed Frisk's shoulder as she started to collapse.

But it refused.

Her soul came back together. She stomped her foot down and stood up straight. Her injury as well as all others she received from the fight healed.

 _"Nothing a little determination can't fix."_

 _"Thanks Chara. As I was saying let's save...huh?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"...Who was I talking about?"_

 _"You forgot? It was...uh..."_

 _"I...I can't remember! But I was just thinking of them!"_

Asriel laughed as he watched Frisk panic.

"I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more."

 _"What? Can it be...?"_

Frisk was so distracted she didn't notice that Asriel already prepared another attack. A bolt of lightning came down on her. The child screamed as she was shocked. Again her soul broke in half. But again Chara restored it.

"San...ah..."

 _"Are you alright?"_

Frisk laid limp on the ground.

"Nnngh...I...can't...move..."

Asriel laughed as he attacked again. And again. And again.

But evreytime Frisk's soul was restored Chara. However every time they forgot someone.

"Wh-why is it affecting my memory?!"

Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you...Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life! Ura ha ha...

Bang

"Pap..."

Bang

"Alp..."

Bang

"Asg..."

Bang

"Mom..."

But it refused.

"Still!? Come on...Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

 _"Frisk! Move! Our determination can't last forever and it doesn't help that you we forgot who we're fighting for!"_

Frisk barley had the strength to curl into a ball and sob.

"It hurts...*sniff* it hurts so much..."

Chara floated right next to her and shook her shoulders.

 _"Come on! Don't be a crybaby on me now! We've come this far! We can't give up!"_

"*sniff* I'm so scared...someone help me..."

You called for help.

...

Asriel smirked.

"But nobody came."

Frisk whimpered.

Asriel charged more energy in his hands.

"Goodbye."

"Chara...everyone...I'm sorry..."

A laser was fired towards Frisk.

Chara warped herself around Frisk and closed her eyes.

Boom

Asriel laughed as smoke enveloped the area.

He waited for Frisk to come out. But not even a sound was heard.

"Finally gave up? Good. Now then..."

Asriel outstretched a hand and tried to open a reset option.

...

But nothing happened.

"What? But the most determined being should have the power to reset! And I have the human souls!"

"Ya want the most determined being?" a voice asked. "She's right here!"

Asriel looked behind him. A blue creature was hoisting Frisk up. Four other creatures were close behind as well as five humans.

"Who-

Frisk opened her eyes and looked up at who saved her.

"Sorry we're late Frisk."

"...Huh?"

Frisk looked around.

"Who...are you guys?"

"What?" a man with blue hair asked. You don't remember us?"

"Is it because of the reset?" a fox with two tails asked.

"No. It never affected her memory before." A white-haired man said. "That Asriel character did something to her."

"Who…are you?" the monster asked.

"Oh, just some friends of hers." A blue haired girl said. "Who by the way don't appreciate some mutated goat beating on her."

"Friends…" Frisk asked weakly.

"That's right." A man with matching blue hair said. "Maybe you don't remember us…but we want to help you."

"I of all people know stressing won't fix your memory." The white-haired man said. "But just know we're your friends. You can trust us."

Suddenly visions of these people flashed before Frisk's eyes. She remembered the time she spent with them. She remembered a name.

"…Chrom?"

They all turned to the child.

"Robin…Lucina…Lissa…Morgan…"

"You remember us now?" Robin smiled.

Frisk then looked to the other creatures.

"…Sonic…Tails…Knuckles…Amy…Shadow…"

"Atta Girl!" Sonic said slapping her on the back.

"Hang on kid. First let me patch you up!" Lissa smiled as she healed Frisk with her staff.

"What are…you all doing here?"

"We all ended up in the lab again. From there Shadow brought us to the judgment hall where we met Sans." Tails said. "He told us he was going to meet you with the rest of your friends so we hid from them, watching your little reunion from a safe distance. After we saw Asreil we went to the lab and formed a plan."

"Although…that…yellow creature with the glasses saw us all land in this world again." Morgan said rubbing the back of her head. "The poor thing fainted when she saw us…"

"Huh? Who's Sans?" Frisk asked.

"Huh? You forgot him too?" Sonic asked. "What did the goat here do to you?"

"I took a bit of her memories from her bit by bit with each time I killed her." Asriel laughed. "Soon she'll forget everyone."

"Not if we stop you!" Chrom said. "You won't hurt another hair on this child's head!"

"Is that what you think?" Asreil glared. "I don't care who you think you are! You will grovel before me! I am a god! I don't know who you are or how you made Frisk remember you. But I'll kill you all again and again until there is no trace of you left in her!"

"Sonic, Shadow. I think that's you're cue." Robin said.

The hedgehogs nodded before stepping forward.

They held up seven gems.

"What are those?" Frisk asked.

"Those are Chaos Rubies." Morgan said.

" **Emeralds**." Tails, Knuckles and Amy corrected.

"You know what? You call them what you want, and I'll call them what I want!"

"Well anyway each one can change thoughts into power." Tails said.

The emeralds spun around Sonic and Shadow in the air.

"But if you collect all seven of them…"

Both hedgehogs were engulfed in a powerful light.

"A miracle will happen."

As the light faded Sonic and Shadow were floating in the air. Sonic was now gold. Shadow a slightly lighter shade.

"Amazing." Robin said in awe. "So, these are the "Super forms" you mentioned."

"Yup! Guy's meet Super Sonic and Super Shadow!"

The two hedgehogs looked up at Asreil.

"Shall we?" Shadow asked.

"Let's do this!" Sonic grinned.

"W-wait! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Calm down Frisk. We aren't going to hurt him. We're going to save him."

And with that they dashed off into the air.

Asriel swiped at them as they approached but they flew to the side.

"Okay, while he's distracted…"

Robin and Morgan opened their palms. Pure magic formed in their hands.

"What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"When we went back to the lab I used the equipment to amylase Asriel and found out that he's guarding the souls so you can't reach out to them with his magic." Tails explained.

"He can do that? Nothing stopped me last time I was here…and why are his attacks affecting my memories of them now?"

"Hmmm…Could he also remember the Resets?" Robin asked.

"Well, Flowey could so I would think so yes."

"Then he remembers when Chara made you kill everyone. He must see you as a bigger threat that needs to be dealt with caution."

"Then…what do we do now?"

"Remember when I had Sans take me and Tails to that lab?" Robin asked.

"I…think I remember you wanting to go there?"

"Well while we were there we found some research notes on magic in this world. It seems that magic can be linked between monsters if they ever need to transfer it. Morgan and I will use that link our magic with his. That might make a small gap in the magic he's using to guard the souls. That way you can reach them."

"Really?!" Frisk beamed.

"Yup!" Morgan replied. "According to Tails six of the monster souls he absorbed are giving his primary source of power. We'll bring you to those souls one by one and each time one of us will go with you. From there you just need to make them remember you and then whoever is with you will stay there to protect them from Asriel's influence on them."

"So we can save them?"

"Yup. Just need to wait for a opening."

Meanwhile Asriel fired another laser at the hedgehogs.

Sonic moved behind Asriel and looked behind him to see Robin and Morgan were ready.

As soon as Asriel turned around Sonic moved to the side as Robin and Morgan fired a beam at him.

"Gah!"

It hit him in the heart on his chest.

"W-what is this?!"

Robin and Morgan looked like they were in deep focus.

"Found one!" Morgan said. "Frisk, take one of the others and get in there!"

"O-okay!"

"I'll go." Lucina said.

Frisk nodded and took her hand.

"Okay...close you're eyes and wish really hard."

The two of them stood there until they felt a new presences. They opened their eyes but nobody was there. Asriel and the others were gone.

But they then found that they weren't alone.

A tall creature holding a spear was in front of them. But their face was distorted in white.

"Is that one of you're friends?" Lucina asked.

"I think so...Yeah definitely. But I can't remember their name..."

The monster charged.

"Look out!"

Lucina blocked the spear with her sword.

"Wait!"

The princess jumped back.

"What is it?"

Frisk smiled at the monster.

For some reason they looked like they wanted to smile back.

But they instead shouted.

"All humans will die!"

They came at Lucina and thrusted at her. But she paried the attack.

Lucina stayed true to her husband's plain and didn't attack but rather blocked all her attacks.

"Don't do this! You know that child is you're friend!"

"You're our real enemy."

Frisk watched as their weapons locked before they jumped back. She though back to when she batted this monster. She took a deep breath then charged past Lucina and towards them.

"What are you-

She ran up to them and taped them lightly with her fist.

The monster stared at her. Something was familiar about this. Frisk felt it too.

That's when she remembered.

"Undyne!"

In a flash of light the distortion on the Captain of the Royal guard's face dissipated.

She looked down and saw Frisk.

She smiled as she lifted the child up.

"Well, some humans are okay, I guess!"

"It worked!"

"Thanks for the help Lucina." Frisk smiled as her friend put her down.

"I'm glad it worked out. I'll stay here with Undyne. You should head back."

"Right!"

Frisk closed her eyes and disappeared into a bright light.

She then was back with the others. Robin and Morgan dispelled the magical cord.

"Gah! What did you just do?!" Asriel yelled.

"How did it go?" Tails asked.

"Undyne is safe. Lucina is with her."

"Good. One down five to go."

"You...you parasites!"

Asriel charged towards Frisk but Sonic and Shadow blocked his path.

"Going somewhere?" Sonic smirked.

"You...!"

Sonic spun around Asriel repeatedly beating up a fierce whirlwind. Asriel searched around the storm frantically for Sonic only to hear a voice behind him.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

When he turned around Sonic disappeared and another beam hit him.

"Found another!" Robin said.

"I'll tag along for this one!" Tails said.

"Okay!"

He and Frisk closed their eyes and soon found themselves with a short yellow creature. Like Undyne their face was distorted.

"Hey, you're the one from the lab." Tails said.

The creature didn't answer.

Frisk though for a minute.

"What's your favorite cartoon?"

The monster looked like they were about to give an answer. But they suddenly stopped them self.

"You hate me, don't you…?"

"What?"

"Frisk, look out!"

Tails moved himself and the child away as a small robots rained down towards them.

One rushed at Frisk but Tails swated it with his tails.

"Say something to them Frisk! You have to remember!"

The child concentrated thinking back.

"What is their name?"

A thought came to Frisk as Tails asked that question.

"Is that a quiz question? Excess me. Can you help me with this question too?"

Again, the monster looked like they were about to answer. But they stopped.

"I've got to keep lying."

"Lying? What good will that do?" Tails asked. "All lying dose is hide yourself from others. And yourself."

More robots came at Tails but he spin dashed into them.

"I used to be unconfident like you. But when I met Sonic everything changed!"

He jumped over another and kicked it in the back.

"I have friends who respect who I am and now I respect myself! And because of them..."

He attached a red gadget to his arm. The tip glowed yellow before releasing a energy blast.

The last wave if them exploded.

"I'll always be strong!"

"Tails..."

Frisk stared in awe before turning to the monster.

It all came back to her.

"It's okay! I'll continue to support you…Alphys!"

The scientists gasped as the distortion disappeared.

"No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!"

Frisk smiled as her friend returned to normal.

"Alphys!"

"Great job Frisk!" Tails smiled. "I'll take care of your friend."

"Okay!"

Frisk closed her eyes and returned to the battle.

"Tails is taking care of Alphys."

"That's the scientist, right?" Amy asked "He's probably going to ask to swap notes with her."

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow froze time just before Asriel attacked.

He punched him in the stomach and snapped his fingers.

The monster's hands went straight to their gut as they gasped.

"Uh, Shadow? I thought the plan was to **not** hurt him." Sonic said.

"Robin! Hurry!"

The two tacticians shot another cord at Asriel.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"We got two souls this time."

"Two huh? Then Lissa and I will go to them."

"You could aske me first next time!" Lissa scowled.

"Please Miss Lissa?" Frisk pleaded clasping her hands.

"Oh, I'll do it for you kid!"

"Great. Let's go then." Chrom said.

Frisk held their hands in hers and they closed their eyes.

Upon opening them they found themselves next to two monsters with distorted faces. One taller than the other.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Huh? You know these two Lissa?" Frisk asked.

Chrom chuckled.

"We know one of them alright. But you should try to remember yourself."

Frisk thought carefully. She said the first thing that felt familiar.

"Excuse me? Can you help me with a puzzle?"

The one with the scarf looked like they wanted to help. But instead a bunch of bones floated around him and his companion.

"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!" they said.

"just give up. i did."

"Lissa, Frisk. Get back."

As the first wave of bones moved towards them Chrom deflected them with his sword.

"Chrom, put the sword away! We want to save them not murder them!"

Frisk then got a idea.

"Yeah! If you kill them then we'll be all a **bone**!"

One of them monsters stomped his foot. The other chuckled.

"Uh, Frisk I think that just made him angry." Lissa said.

"The idiot over there seemed to like it." Chrom smirked looking at the shorter one.

"THEN EVERYONE WILL…"

"why even try?"

"Can you cook something for us? I now you're cooking is great." Frisk said.

The monsters stood there.

"…"

"Please...I want my friends back!"

"you'll never see 'em again."

More attacks came at Chrom. The dodged what he couldn't block with Falchion.

"Hang in there Chrom!" Lissa called.

Frisk thought quickly on what to say next.

"This is getting tiresome…" Chrom groaned.

"Yeah guys!" frisk said. "Can't we take a break from fighting?"

The shorter monster nodded.

Frisk's eyes started to water. She remembered now.

"SANS! PAPYRUS!"

In a flash the distortion faded from their faces.

"Did it work?" Lissa asked.

Suddenly the skeleton with the scarf ran towards them. The one with the blue coat disappeared.

"Guess not." Chrom said preparing to block with Falchion.

But the skeleton ran past him and picked up Frisk.

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!"

Frisk laughed as Sans teleported to them.

"nah, i'm rootin for ya, kid."

"Phew. That had me worried." Lissa said.

"Well Frisk, we'll leave the last of you're friends to you." Chrom smiled. "We can take care of these two."

Frisk nodded as she was put down.

She closed her eyes and was brought back to Asriel.

"I take it things worked out." Robin smiled.

"Just two more." Frisk said.

Asriel never looked more frustrated.

"You won't...get away with this!"

He charged at the group.

Sonic and Shadow rushed into the monster's arms and pulled him back.

"Let go!"

"Robin! Morgan!"

"Ready to tip the scales dad?"

"Always."

The two of them launched one last beam at the soul on Asriel's chest.

He struggled against the hedgehogs as Robin and Morgan closed their eyes.

"Found them! Both of them!" Robin said.

"Knuckles, Amy, please help me save them." Frisk pleaded.

"Sure."

"You can count on us!"

They closed their eyes and found themselves in front of two monsters. Both were white and tall. One had a long cape. The other wore a robe with a strange print. Both their faces were distorted.

"Huh. And here I was expecting zombies or wearwolfs or something like that." Knuckles said.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

Frisk stood there determined as ever.

"I'm going to save everyone!"

The one with long horns looked like it was thinking about those words.

"This is for your own good." the other one said.

"Forgive me for this."

Both of them shot fire out of their hands.

"Get down!"

The trio dove to the ground to avoid the fireballs.

"Oh, of course the goats shoot fire! Why wouldn't they?!" Amy asked.

"Do we fight back?" Knuckles asked.

Frisk shook her head.

"I refuse to hurt either of them!"

"No one will leave again."

"This is my duty."

The monsters fired wave of flames came at them.

"Stay down Frisk!"

Amy wacked a few of the fire balls away with her hammer.

"Hold on, I got a idea."

Knuckles ran in front of her and dug his hands into the ground.

"Uh, Knuckles, what are you doing?"

Another burst of flame came at them.

"Knuckles, look out!" Frisk screamed.

"RAH!"

He ripped out a huge chunk of the ground and held it up as a shield blocking the attacks.

"Well...didn't see that coming." Amy said flabbergasted.

"Okay...now what?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh? I thought _you_ were the one with the plan!"

Frisk thought hard. Then she remembered the Ruins. The castle. The pie. The garden.

"Well I-wait where's Frisk?" Knuckles asked.

He and Amy looked around before checking the front of their shield.

Frisk was running towards the monsters who were preparing another attack.

"Frisk, get back here! They'll kill you!" Amy yelled.

Frisk ran up and hugged them just as they were about to fire.

"Toriel! Asgore! It's okay! I'm going to see you again!"

Before Knuckles and amy were halfway over to them the distortion on their faces disappeared. The former queen hugged Frisk and the king smiled.

"Your fate is up to you now!"

"You are our future!"

"Well, that worked." Knuckles said.

"We'll keep an eye on these two!" Amy said. "The rest is up to you Frisk!"

"Right."

Frisk closed her eyes and was brought back to Robin and Morgan.

"That's the last of them."

"You remember them all?" Robin asked.

"Yes…Sans…Papyrus…Undyne…Alphys…Mon…Asgore…And not just them! I remember everyone else too! Monster kid! Muffet! Grillby! Mettaton! All of them!"

"I guess we saved everyone." Morgan smiled.

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

The girls looked at Robin.

"There's one last person that needs to be saved. From their own loneliness and pain."

" _That's right."_

Frisk turned to see Chara next to her.

" _And this time…we will save him."_

"Right."

Sonic and Shadow dodged another laser barrage and backed away from Asriel.

"Why don't you fight back?! Quite dodging!"

"He says it like he thinks we'll actually do it." Sonic smirked.

Frisk took a deep breath. She and Chara knew what they had to do.

They each reached a hand towards the last person that needed saving.

"Asriel!"

Suddenly the monster's body felt numb.

"Huh? What are you doing…?!"

Suddenly memories flooded into his mind. Of the human, he found in the underground. Of showing her to his parents. Of being best friends with her.

"Wh…what did you do…?"

He slowly dropped to the ground.

"What's this feeling…? What's happening to me?"

"ASRIEL!"

"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!"

Frisk and Chara walked towards the monster.

"STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

Asriel shot a flurry of lasers at them.

"Watch out!"

Robin ran in front of them and took the hits. Morgan, Frisk, Chara and the two hedgehogs stared in shock.

"GAAHHH!"

"Father!"

"Mr. Robin!"

As the man fell to the ground Sonic and Morgan rushed to him.

"You alright!? Say something pal!"

"Father!"

Robin tried to get up but gasped in pain from his injuries.

"Ugh…"

"…Chara…"

Shadow warped to the others as they turned to Asriel.

"Do you know why I'm doing this…? Why I keep fighting to keep you around…?"

" _Asriel…"_

"I'm doing this…Because you're special, Chara. You're the only one who understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

Tears fell down Chara's face.

"…No…That's not JUST it. I…I…I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else!"

" _After everything I've done…You still…"_

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again…So, please…"

Frisk continued to walk forward.

"STOP doing this…"

She and Chara were halfway over to him.

"AND JUST LET ME WIN!"

Asriel brought both his hands together and fired a massive laser towards them.

Morgan tried to shield her father.

Shadow managed to rush to them and warp them both further away.

"Sonic!"

"Right!"

The super powered hedgehogs rushed in front of Frisk and shielded themselves with their arms.

But even that only warded off some of the attack.

"AAAHHHH!"

" _Frisk!"_

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

Frisk fell to her knees.

" _Get up! Hurry!"_

"I can't…It hurt's…It hurts so much…it didn't hurt nearly this much when I did this before…"

Chara grabbed her hand.

" _What happened to saving him?! You said we were in this together and I didn't help you get this far just to watch you quit!"_

Sonic and Shadow were slightly sliding back on their feet.

"Tch…Don't have a lot of rings left…the super forms won't last much longer…"

"Hang on Shadow! We can't give up! Not now!"

" _My child…"_

Frisk looked up and past Asriel. They saw the faded image of Toriel.

" _Don't give up…"_

" _Mommy…?"_

" _ya can do it kiddo."_

Then they saw Sans.

" _Sans…?"_

One by one her friends appeared.

" _COME ON HUMAN! FRIENDS DON'T GIVE UP ON EACH OTHER!"_

" _Papyrus…"_

" _Ya got past me punk! You BETTER not go down now!"_

" _Undyne…"_

" _I-I believe in you!"_

" _Alphys…"_

" _You are our last hope!"_

" _Asgore…Everyone…"_

Then she saw more people come up. But they were not monsters.

" _Fight back Frisk! You said we would save him! Now keep you're damn word!"_

" _Chrom!"_

" _Yeah kid You can do it!"_

" _Lissa!"_

" _Show em what you're made of!"_

" _Knuckles!"_

" _You can do it!"_

" _Amy!"_

" _Stay strong!"_

" _Tails!"_

" _We all have faith in you!"_

" _Lucina!"_

"Don't give in!"

Frisk turned her head to see Morgan stand up helping her father to his feet.

"Show us what that determination can do!"

"You're not alone…No one ever is…I would know…"

"Frisk. Chara."

The girls saw Shadow take a step forward.

"Everyone put all their hopes on you. Don't betray those feelings."

Sonic pushed forward as well.

"Yeah! Believe in yourself! Everyone else dose!"

Frisk stood up.

"I can feel them. All my friends…"

" _Let's go Frisk!"_

"Right!"

The girls got close behind Sonic and Shadow. Together they slowly paced forward.

Step by step. They fought through the pain.

"Come on…"

The attack got larger as they progressed.

"Just a little further…"

They slowly made their way to Asriel.

"Now Shadow!"

Both the hedgehogs jumped at Asriel and pushed his arms back.

"Let go!"

Frisk fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Frisk hurry! We can't hold him for long!"

"I'm trying…"

Chara grabbed both her hands.

" _Come on!"_

Frisk slowly rose to her feet.

"Frisk we can't-

"LET GO!"

Asriel flung both Sonic and Shadow off him. As they were hurled they reverted out of their super forms.

Frisk staggered forward.

Just as Asriel was about to attack she hugged him.

"…Chara…"

"Asriel…"

"I'm so alone, Chara…"

Chara was also embracing him. Even though she knew he wouldn't notice.

"I'm so afraid, Chara…"

 _Asriel…_

"Chara, I…I…"

Chara nearly laughed as she cried.

" _You always were such a crybaby…"_

The others watched as Frisk let go. In a bright light Asriel turned back to his normal size with his green shirt with a yellow stripe. The rest of Robin and Sonic's friends were there watching them.

Lissa ran up to Robin to heal her. His best friend and wife rushing to him in concern.

Sonic sighed in relief as Tails, Knuckles and Amy helped him and Shadow off the floor.

"Finally. It's over."


	9. Chapter 9

AtonemenTale

Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Best friend

Asriel stood there wiping away his tears.

"I'm so sorry. I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?"

"Uh…Actually Asriel that isn't-

"…I know." The monster said interrupting Tails before looking back at Frisk.

"You're not actually Chara, are you?"

"…No."

"Chara's been gone for a long time."

There was silence between the group.

"Um…what…What Is your name?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk? That's…A nice name…What about you guys?"

Sonic and the others were surprised that he asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"My name is Chrom."

"I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"My name is Robin."

"The name's Knuckles."

"I'm Lissa."

"My name is Amy."

"I am Lucina."

"Call me Shadow."

"And I'm Morgan."

"I see." Asriel smiled. "What nice names you have too…"

"He then redirected his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Frisk…I haven't felt like this for a very long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me…I not only have my own compassion back…But I can feel every other monster's as well."

Frisk said nothing. "They all care about each other so much, And…they care about you too, Frisk. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus...Sans...Undyne...Alphys...Toriel. Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you...It feels like they all really love you."

"They're no stranger than us humans in that regard." Chrom smiled.

"Ha, ha...Frisk... I... I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders...There's no excuse for what I've done."

"…It's alright."

Asriel gave Frisk a surprised look.

"Wh...what?"

"You were alone…Just like I was…And…I'm sure you remember too…All the pain I caused…"

"Frisk…"

"I think…It's me who should be asking for forgiveness…But I don't know if I deserve it…"

"...Frisk, come on. You're..."

Asriel wiped a lone tear from his eye.

"You're gonna make me cry again...besides, even if you do forgive me…I can't keep these souls inside of me. The least I can do is return them. But first...There's something I have to do."

Asriel stepped back.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power...With everyone's determination...It's time for monsters...To finally go free."

The six human souls floated around Asriel as he's feet slowly left the ground.

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

Suddenly all the monster souls burst out of Asriel.

"Whoa! The ground is shaking!" Morgan gasped.

After a bright flash everyone heard the sound of something shattering.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"The barrier…It's been destroyed." Frisk said.

Asriel slowly floated back to the ground.

"Frisk...I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls…I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while...I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being "myself." I'll stop being able to feel love again. So...Frisk. It's best if you just forget about me, OK? Just go be with the people who love you."

Frisk ran up and hugged Asriel.

The young monster was surprised. But he simply hugged her back.

"Ha...ha...I don't want to let go..."

Everyone watched sadly for a minute before Asriel stepped away.

"Frisk...You're...You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay?"

"Wait, Asriel…"

"Well...My time is running out. Goodbye." Asriel said walking away.

Frisk tried to follow but fell to the floor.

The others rushed to her side.

"Frisk, are you alright?!" Chrom asked.

"She must be tired." Robin said.

"Take care of her, okay guys?"

They saw Asriel turn around briefly.

"By the way...Frisk...take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK?"

The girl reached out her hand towards Asriel before blacking out.

"Wait!"

Chrom was about to chase after Asriel when everything went bright.

When they could all see again they were in a small patch of grass. Asriel was nowhere to be seen.

Chara looked around.

" _Mom! Dad!"_

The six monsters from before were lying on the ground.

Lissa checked one of them.

"Don't worry Chara, they're all fine. Just unconscious."

" _Oh, thank goodness…"_

Then she realized.

" _Wait…you can hear me?!"_

"Uh, yeah. We can see you too. Why?"

" _But none of the other monsters can!"_

"Huh. Think it has something to do with us not being from here?" Sonic asked.

"Possibly." Tails said.

Chara didn't know what to say at first. Robin was the next one to say something.

"So what now? Asriel left before we could put you're plan into motion."

Chara felt her heart drop.

Was all of it for nothing?

" _Wait a minute! I just remembered! Asriel should still be where Frisk fell!"_

"Where's that?" Shadow asked.

" _Where I fought, you guys the second time."_

"Alright. Chara when Frisk wakes up tell her to meet us there." Robin said. "We'll see if we can get there without him or any other monsters noticing us."

" _Alright…"_

Chara watched them all leave before looking down a Frisk. She noticed Frisk's friends wake up one by one. Immediately they rushed to the collapsed child in concern.

* * *

Sonic and the others have been waiting for the last half hour. Around the corner was the flower bed where Asriel was looking at the flowers.

"Think they'll make it? We have no idea when Asriel will turn into a flower." Knuckles said.

"I'm sure they will. Have faith." Lucina said.

"Hey!"

Frisk ran up to the group nearly out of breath.

"There you are!" Morgan smiled.

"S-*Huff* Sorry…Had to…*Pant* run all the way back…"

"Are Sans and the others all right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah…I told them I had something I wanted to do before leaving the underground."

"Well then…Chara, are you ready?" Robin asked.

" _I…I'm not so sure about all this…What if he still hates me?"_

"What happened to "we didn't come this far just to give up now?" Frisk asked. "Besides he doesn't hate you. Remember what he said?"

" _I know but still…"_

"Come on Chara! It'll be fine!" Amy smiled.

Chara took a deep breath.

" _Okay."_

Asriel was completely unaware of the group until he heard them walking over to him. But he didn't look away from the flowers.

"Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers."

"Asriel-

"Frisk, please leave me alone. I can't come back. I just can't ok?"

"Sure, you can. Your parents would love to see you again."

"I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they never see me."

"Asriel, just hear us out." Robin said. "When Tails, Shadow and I were in the lab we did some research on how souls work."

"Right. And Robin and I came with a hypothesis." The fox said. "Right now, some of the power from the human souls is still lingering inside of you. That's why you're still like that. It may have required more when you were a flower but if you took a soul now while you're in your normal form to stabilize that power you can keep it inside you and stay as yourself. You won't have to change back into a flower."

"But the souls disappeared when I destroyed the barrier. Where could I-

"Here."

Frisk held her hands to her chest. A red heart floated out and into her hands.

Asriel gasped and stared in shock.

"…No. I know what you're thinking…but no. I can't take your soul Frisk. Not after everything you-

"Who ever said this was my soul?" the child smiled.

"What?"

"This soul didn't have a body when I found it. It needs a home. Someone who can shelter them. Someone like you."

"Frisk?"

"It's okay. This person agreed to this. They want to help you."

"They know me?"

"Take it and you'll understand."

Asriel was hesitant at first. But he slowly reached and took the soul. He placed against his chest and it merged with him.

Everyone was silent after that.

"How do you feel?" Sonic asked.

"I…I feel so happy…but…nervous…is it what this soul feels?"

A faded figure appeared behind Asriel.

" _Hello."_

The young monster gasped.

He knew that voice.

He slowly turned around.

"…Chara…?"

 _"Hi Asriel."_

"...is that really you?"

 _"...Yeah."_

"Chara!"

Asriel tried to run up and hug her only to pass through her and fall to the ground.

"Ow."

Chara couldn't help but chuckle.

 _"You all right there?"_

"Chara? What happened?"

 _"After that...incident with my soul I've been trapped in the underground. When Frisk came along I've been stuck to her ever since."_

"Really...?"

 _"Yeah. I've just been stuck in this very spot until then...after my plan failed."_

"The plan...Ah! C-Chara, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mess everything up! I just couldn't want to hurt anyone!"

 _"Asriel relax. I...I know you couldn't but I tried to make you. I let my hate for humanity get the better of me. And it was you who paid the price...Asriel...I'm sorry. You don't haven't to forgive me of you don't want to."_

Asriel started crying.

"I missed you so much Chara! I thought I'd never see you again!"

" _*Sigh* You're not even listening, are you?"_

"Hey, if that doesn't show he forgives you I don't know what dose." Sonic smirked.

Tears fell from Chara's eyes as well.

" _Yeah…Thanks ya, big crybaby."_

Everyone smiled as the friends were happily reunited.

"So what do you two say?" Frisk asked "Ready to go to the surface? Mom and the others are waiting."

" _Yeah! Now I can show you all the stuff I wanted you to see Asriel! The sun, the moon, the stars, all of it!"_

"I can't wait!"

" _Oh, just one thing though…Frisk and I already talked about this but don't tell anyone that I'm with you."_

"Why? Mom and dad would be thrilled!"

" _But I just feel that it will make things harder for them."_

"Well, until we find a solution for you too." Frisk said.

" _Solution? What solution? I have to stay inside Asriel or he'll turn into a flower."_

"For now, but maybe Alphys can find a solution."

" _Frisk, I'm dead."_

"So was Asriel and that didn't stop me! I won't give up until everyone is saved!"

"And I won't doubt that you can do it girl!" Morgan smiled.

"Just one thing. Did you say anything about us to the others Frisk?" Robin asked.

"No. They can't remember our battle together either."

"Then unless Sans said something let's keep our existence a secret okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It might complicate things."

"Okay…"

"Good. Now get out there and enjoy the surface!" Chrom smiled.

"Thank you everyone!"

" _Come on! Let's go already!"_

"Okay!"

Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand and they ran off laughing.

The others smiled as they left.

"Mission accomplished." Tails smirked.

"I don't know how you do it Robin. You're one hell of a tactician." Chrom smiled patting his friend's back.

"I try."

* * *

It was a large tearful reunion for Asriel. His parents couldn't believe the son they lost suddenly returned. Together with Frisk and her friends they saw the sun. It wasn't long before Papyrus ran off. Sans and Undyne left to keep an eye on him. Alphys went after Undyne and Asgore went to announce to the rest of the monsters that they were free.

Frisk decided to stay with Toriel and Asriel.

"Shall we get going my children?"

"Actually mom…can we stay up here for a bit? I want to watch the sun some more." Frisk said.

"Me too." Asriel added.

"Of course, I'll be waiting up ahead. Just be carful coming down the mountain."

"Okay!" The kids said simultaneously.

Toriel smiled as she left the two to stare into the sun.

"heya."

They turned around to see someone walk up to them.

"Hi Sans. I thought you went to keep a eye on Papyrus." Asriel said.

"eh. undyne can take care of him."

"Or is that just an excuse for being too lazy?" Frisk smirked.

Sans ruffled her hair.

"hell if I know."

He sat down next to them.

"What's wrong Chara?" Asriel asked as he heard his friend sigh.

 _"Sans...hates me doesn't he. I mean he should considering what I did."_

"meh. that's all in the past. after all the resets i think it's time we moved on."

 _"Wait...you can hear me too?"_

"yup. which is odd considering i don't have ears."

"Frisk can still see her too. Do you think it might be related to how we remember resets?" Asriel asked.

 _"But you couldn't see me until you took my soul."_

"maybe it's because i saw her before."

"Saw her before? When?"

"oh, some stuff happened. speaking of witch i know you guys are back there. don't be shy."

Frisk an Asriel turned around to see Sonic and the others come out from behind a rock.

"Hey there."

"Hi guys. I thought you left already. You said you have a way home." Frisk said.

"We kind of wanted to see what the surface looked like here." Lissa said.

"makes sense." Sans said. "you all fought just as hard for this. you deserve to see it."

Everyone sat down and looked into the sunset.

"Heh. No matter what world I'm in I'll never tire of seeing this." Chrom smirked.

"It's beautiful." Asriel smiled. "I didn't think I would ever see it."

"...so...you sure about this kid?" Sans asked.

"Sure about what?"

"being the ambassador for us monsters."

"You still agreed to that?" Morgan asked. "Isn't that what scared you into resetting everything?"

"Yeah...I'm still a bit scared...but even if they don't remember it I feel I owe the monsters this at least."

"Is that so?" Tails asked.

"Well…that's not all actually."

Everyone turned to Frisk.

"You guys…You all showed me how to be brave…and you reminded me that I'm never alone. And Sans said we need to stop living in the past. I don't need the power to reset anymore. I'm going to continue with my future. And I'm sure I can make monsters and humans understand each other. I know now that deep down everyone wants peace. We just need to be willing to reach out to others and give them a chance."

There was some silence before Lissa spoke up.

"Hey Frisk."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna squeeze you really tight right now okay?"

"Huh? Umph!"

Everyone laughed as Lissa pulled Frisk into a tight hug.

"Urk! Help! Can't breathe!"

"Welcome to my world!" Morgan laughed.

Eventually Lissa let go and Frusk collapsed in the floor.

"You alright Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah..."

"Don't mind her Frisk, it's just...you reminded us of our sister with what you said." Chrom sighed.

"You're sister?"

"Yes. She was our voice of peace...a...incident happened and she isn't herself anymore but...it was nice hearing those words again."

"I see..."

 _"Give everyone a chance huh?"_

"Is something wrong Chara?" Asriel asked.

 _"Humans never gave me a chance. That's why I came here...even now I find doing that for them hard to do...I...still hate humans..."_

Frisk looked sadly at the child.

"Chara..."

 _"But not you guys. You guys are great. Until I met you, I never thought humans could be nice."_

"Aw shucks Chara!" Morgan smiled.

"Chara...I won't lie...remember what I said before? About hating humanity as much if not more than you?" Shadow asked.

 _"Yeah?"_

"Even know I believe that some humans...can be foolish creatures. Taking from others and creating madness...but there are those who want something more. Like Maria."

"Who's Maria?" Robin asked.

"Not important. My point is that humans vary. There are pacifists like Frisk and then there are destroyers. I don't know what you will come across next. But I do know that if the next human you meet is of one kind you cannot assume all the others are the same."

 _"Maybe so..."_

"Pacifist huh?" Robin smiled. "That describes Frisk well. I wonder how different our world would have been if more people were like you kid."

"Heh, heh."

"That reminds me, you guys remind me of a couple of people met a while back." Sonic said. "Fancy swords old styled clothes and everything."

"Uh, thanks. I think." Chrom sighed.

Sonic stared into the sun in deep thought.

 _"Wonder how Marth and the others are doing anyway."_

" _You know…I've been thinking…"_

"What's up Chara?" Tails asked.

" _I don't think it's a coincidence you guys ended up here. Maybe you were sent here."_

"By who?" Chrom asked.

" _The six human souls."_

The others smiled.

"Maybe." Frisk said. "Maybe."

"welp. hate to cut this short kids but toriel might start worrying if we don't get back soon." Sans said.

"Okay, big brother." Frisk replied as she and Asriel got up.

 _"Come to think of it...if you consider Toriel you're mother...doesn't that make Asriel your brother?"_ Chara asked.

"Oh yeah. And you my sister."

"Heh. One hell of a family you got Frisk." Chrom smirked.

"Heh, heh!"

"Guess we need to get going too." Tails smiled.

"You bet!" Sonic replied.

Robin took out one of the Rift Doors.

"Farewell everyone."

"Take care!" Morgan smiled.

"Let's meet in our world someday!" Lissa smiled.

"Agreed." Chrom added. "We'll welcome you with open arms."

"Do take care." Lucina smiled as they left into the portal.

The others smiled and waved as they left.

"Ready to go home Shadow?" Sonic asked as the two hedgehogs held up the Chaos Emeralds.

"I've been ready for the last twenty minutes."

"Sheesh. Always the party popper huh?"

In a flash the two of them transformed.

"See ya later!" Somic grinned.

"Chara. Remember what I said." Shadow said.

"Goodbye everyone!" Tails smiled.

"Take care of yourselves!" Knuckles added.

"Have fun on the surface!" Amy said.

Sonic and Shadow stored up power and held their hands in the air.

"Chaos Control!"

In a burst of light, they were gone.

"There they go. You make great friends Frisk." Asriel smiled.

"Yeah. Including you guys." Frisk replied.

 _"I hope we see them again."_ Chara said.

"heh. i think we will kid. I feel it I'm my **bones**."

The three kids laughed.

"Well anyway. Let's-

Before Frisk could finish her sentence a green light came down in front of them.

Two men came out of it. Both had gold armor and guns.

"Huh. Doesn't look like a place we've been to before. That's reassuring." The tall dark man with a hat said.

"Wait, look. There are people over there." His blond companion said pointing to Frisk, Asriel, Chara and Sans.

Sans and Chara ran in front of Frisk and Asriel preparing to protect them if necessary as they approached.

"Uh, more like two people a skeleton and a goat." the other man whispered. "I get the feeling we're in the wrong place."

"Hey now, you know how crazy their world is. Let's just ask first."

"Um…can we help you?" Frisk nervously asked.

"Excuse me young lady. Can you tell us where we are?" the blond man asked.

"On Mt. Ebott sir."

"I don't recall hearing anything about that from them." the man with the hat said.

"Have any of you heard of Yilisse?" the blond man asked.

"Uh…nope, can't say I have."

"sorry pal. never heard of it." Sans said.

"Me neither." Asriel added.

"What about you?" Henry asked looking at Chara.

" _You can see me?"_

"Clear as day. Why?"

" _No, it's nothing. Yillise you said? Sorry I don't know what you're talking about."_

"I see. Thank you."

The man put a finger to his earpiece.

"Fleming here. This isn't their world."

"Affirmative captain. We'll pull you back now."

"Roger."

The man then turned back to the trio.

"Sorry for troubling you."

Just then the two of them were enveloped in another green light.

Frisk, Sans, Chara and Asriel shielded their eyes from brightness.

When it died down both men were gone with no clue that they were there to begin with.

They stared into the spot they were in with awkward silence until Asriel spoke up.

"What was **that** all about?"

What the two men didn't know is that they would have found who they were looking for if they came just a bit sooner.

 **A little more foreshadowing here. Henry Fleming and John Henry are two historical figures used in Code Name S.T.E.A.M. I own nothing. Guess this is a quadruple cross-over now! Sorry for skipping Toriel and Asgore's reaction to Asriel appearing but I honestly had no idea how to write it. Like I said. Not a UnderTale person. Anyway only thing left is the epilogue. It will be a short one but I hope you enjoy it regardless. See ya tomorrow!**


	10. Epilouge

AtonemenTale

Epilogue

Epilogue: The letters

 _Hello everyone! It's me Frisk! I bet you're surprised huh? Sans was working on some strange machine that can alter time-space. He said it was to look for someone important to his he lost long ago. He doesn't like talking about it though. Anyway, he used it to open a small rift to your world. Not big enough for us to go there but enough for us to send this letter. I hope it gets to you. And I hope you are all well. Things are looking up here. I was really scared but monsters and humans are getting along better than I thought. There are those who are uneasy but slowly they are accepting them into society. I'm living with Asriel and his mom now and I'm always in touch with my friends. And it's all thanks to you. I can't thank you all enough for everything you have done for us. If it weren't for you I would have lost everyone. I miss you all but I'll always have the courage and strength you have given me. I don't know what you guys are doing now but I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Whelp, I don't want to hog all the paper. The others want to write to you. Take care everyone! And thank you! I'll never forget you!"_

 _Frisk Dreemurr_

 _Howdy! It's Asriel. Golly, it's been a while since I wrote anything. I hope my handwriting isn't too sloppy. How are you guys? The surface is amazing! It's so bright! So, happy! It's a million times better than what Chara told me! I can't believe I can finally see it! Mom is running a school up here. Dad's gardening at it. He's working on a hedge sculpture of Frisk and Chara to honor them for everything they have done. I wish you guys could be part of it since you all helped too but I know you said you don't want anyone to know about you guys. I hope you change your minds so I can introduce you to them someday. Sans is working on the machine. He says no promises (But I think that's just because he hates making them.) But maybe we can come visit you someday! If we do I hope I can learn mire about your home. We'll anyway Chara has some words for you. And no I'm not writing for her. Take care._

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Hi! It's me, Chara! Yup, I'm writing this myself! Dr. Alphys made a artificial soul for Asriel so he can stay the same without me. Then she used the DNA from my old body to make a clone of it for me to live in. Doing so required her to extract a lot of determination from Frisk though. She lost the power to reset as a result. But honestly she doesn't mind. If fact she's been much happier ever since. I guess it took a load off her shoulders. But I still feel I should make up for it. Things have changed since I was last on the surface. Monsters are getting along better with humans then I thought. Maybe I was wrong about humans. I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive them. But I'm going to give them a chance. It's all I can do. I need to apologize again for everything. I don't think I'll ever let go of this guilt. But I'm not afraid of taking responsibility for my actions. I told mom and everyone what I did after I was revived. But guess what. They forgave me. Every one of those monsters I killed. I don't understand how they can be so nice. I just don't understand. But I'm going to make it up to all of them. I'm helping Frisk as a ambassador foe the monsters. Together we're going to make things right for monsters and humans. Asriel and Sans are helping too. Speaking of Sans I think he wants to talk to you next. Thanks for everything. And wherever you all are, stay determined._

 _Chara Dreemurr_

 _sup. it's me sans. so...it's been a while. things are looking up here. the kids probably gave you the story. but they probably didn't mention that there is still tension between humans and monsters. it took the deaths of six human kids to get here after all. but hey. it's not all bad. frisk is doing a good job. I guess she's what you would call our_ _world's voice of peace. it took time. but one by one humans are accepting monsters into society. toriel runs a school with the king as a gardener. she can_ _ **leaf**_ _all the plants to him. my brother papyrus is enjoying learning about pasta cookery. the_ _ **pasta**_ _bilities are endless. undyne got into the police force. thought when I see her come near me with one of those human weapons I just want to_ _ **gun**_ _it. Alphys is trying to get the core to work on the surface. the humans are really excited for a new source of electricity. it really_ _ **sparked**_ _a certain interest in them. like i said there are still issues but everyone is trying their best. so anyway. if we're not giving up back here…don't give up wherever you are, ok? hope i can get the machine to let us visit you soon. my bro would love meeting you. oh, and thanks for helping my little sister. it's nice that we can finally move on with our lives. welp. guess i'll stop here. take care of yourselves._

 _the most_ _ **sans**_ _ational skeleton_

Chrom groaned at that last pun as Robin finished reading. The two of them along with Lissa, Morgan and Lucina were siting at a table. It had been a bit over a month since the incident. This morning a guard came in saying her found a letter addressed to Chrom lying around with no clue where it was from. As soon as Chrom saw that it was from Frisk he called the others over.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Morgan laughed.

"Indeed." Robin said. "We need to make sure our future is bright too. I bet Sonic and the others will do the same."

* * *

Knuckles was just relaxing on Angle Island as he guarded the Master Emerald. Suddenly he saw a bright light in the sky. Next thing he knew there was an envelope resting over his eyes. As soon as he found out who it was from he called Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Shadow over.

"Ha! Looks like it all worked out huh?" Sonic smirked.

"Of course, it did! This is Frisk we're talking about!" Amy smiled.

Needles to say they all had their spirits up. The heroes from both worlds knew that now they could rest easy. Their friends will finish the story they helped write.

* * *

Henry and John stepped out of the machine set up in the room.

"Still no luck finding Robin huh?" Kathrine asked.

"We'll find his world eventually." Queen Ozma said.

"Yeah. Eventually." Henry replied before looking to the floor.

" _Hopefully in time to warn him before something bad happens."_

 **And with that last bit of foreshadowing, we are done! I'm sorry if this enraged any UnderTale fans. Tell you what. Next time I do a UnderTale story, it won't be a cross-over. I promise. If you did like or dislike anything from this please leave a review so I can improve. With that said I'm putting the my focus back on The Plegian Prince so look forward to that!**


End file.
